<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Holding On by gnarf, MaesterChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240274">Keep Holding On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf'>gnarf</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill'>MaesterChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Depression, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fanart, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Partying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, St Mungo's Hospital, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mentioned child war fatalities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco both fall into their own battles with their mental states. Draco is sent to Azkaban, and Harry turns to drinking, hoping to forget. </p>
<p>Months later, Harry visits St Mungo’s new ward on the request of a friend, only to find Draco in a deep vegetative state. </p>
<p>Not willing to give him up, Harry stays by his side, while simultaneously dealing with the Ministry's newest grand idea to make everything worse.</p>
<p>Making new allies, and losing old ones along the way, will hopefully be worth it in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HD Wireless 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Note: None of the sex is happening between Harry and Draco. The sex is all Harry/others, and will happen on three occasions through this story (once only implied). </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>This work is a collaboration of fic and art. </p>
<p><em>From the author:</em> Thank you to my lovely friends drarryismymuse and Lia who helped me with constant cheering and the beta and every problem I had. You are wonderful and I love you! And thank you maesterchill for this great art for my fic 😭 I love it so much, your love for my work is overwhelming, and I'm so glad I found you and the other amazing people in this fandom</p>
<p><em>From the artist:</em> All my thanks to the author. Your lovely words inspired me so much. It was tough to decide on a favourite scene to draw, but really I loved the feeling and the significance of the one I chose.</p>
<p>The fic is inspired by the song 'Sanctuary' by Welshly Arms. The artwork can be found in chapter 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Draco looked around, his numb body resisting any movement. He couldn't face the debris of the battle any longer, but at the same time he was unable to look away.</p><p>The feeling of loss lingering over them was heavy even while celebrating their victory. It was finally over. But at what cost?</p><p>He saw tired faces wherever he looked, dried tears that had drawn traces through the mix of dust and dirt that had settled upon them over the night.</p><p>Exhaustion took over and Draco's knees gave in as pictures of the last few years flashed through his mind. Nobody noticed him, or even looked at him, as he slumped down.</p><p>After a while people started to leave the entrance hall, heading into the Great Hall or leaving through what was left of the big doors that usually kept the halls locked from any danger hiding outside.</p><p>It couldn't stand tonight's force. Splinters of wood and metal covered the ground surrounding it.</p><p>Parents who hadn't arrived in time for the battle were rushing in, running towards their children to hug them close, tears in their eyes. But there were others as well, ones who arrived and found that their child wasn't there anymore, swept away without them even knowing they were in danger in their supposedly safe school. They were greeted by McGonagall, who led them into empty rooms, looking older every time she returned.</p><p>Never before had anyone made it through the wards around this place. Never before had it been evacuated within moments, too quickly to send notice, too quickly to ask for help.</p><p>Draco watched them all, his heart racing, his mind numb. History was unfolding in front of his eyes.</p><p>The Healers came later, together with what was left of the Ministry. Nobody had seen anything like this before; Draco saw the horror in their faces as they looked around.</p><p>They hadn't done anything to keep this from happening even though the signs had been there for years. Instead, they'd turned their backs on the students, insisting it was a ploy of Dumbledore’s and Potter’s.</p><p>A crazy old man and a kid.</p><p>And now they were forced to see what they refused to acknowledge. Loss and death right next to fifth years who were sipping their hot cocoa, blood still covering their bodies.</p><p>The Generation of War was what the Prophet would call them only a few weeks later.</p><p>Draco put up no resistance when the Aurors came for him. Taking what was left of his strength, he got up from his place on the floor and let them take him to the Ministry, where he was interrogated before they sent him to Azkaban.</p><p>His cell was small and cold. He spent most of his time sitting in a corner and staring at nothing.</p><p>It wasn't long before the Ministry brought the Dementors back, for lack of other guards who weren't corrupt. But their only effect was to increase the constant sensation of cold surrounding him. There were no happy memories left in him for them to feed on.</p><p>A dead man among the living, he thought, as the man in the cell next door screamed until he was hoarse.</p><p>In third year these creatures were his worst nightmare. Now, his worst nightmare lived within his mind and woke him every night screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>He'd have a hearing, and if he was lucky the Ministry would do as poor a job as usual and he'd get to feel the cold Kiss that would end his misery once and for all. He didn't want to remember, and what would be left to remember if he had no soul?</p><p>Shivering, he pulled the only thin blanket he had tighter around himself and waited, staring at the wall opposite him, realising for the first time that it wasn't just blank stone.</p><p>Someone had scratched the moon phases in it, underneath a list of thin lines. Enough to cover years and years on end.</p><p>Draco would have felt impressed that that poor sod had made it that long without losing his mind if he had seen it anywhere else other than while waiting here for his own time to leave the cell. One way or the other.</p><p>He didn't know how many weeks had passed since he'd arrived when his door opened for the first time.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, the guards await you. They'll be taking you to your trial," a low voice said.</p><p>Draco didn't look up, didn't care who it was. He should have known that nobody would tell him the day this would end. His whole body shook as he got up from the ground and took the few steps towards the official, who hastily got out of his way.</p><p>They didn't offer him fresh clothes to wear, not that he'd have it in him to dress in anything nicer than the uniform he was currently wearing.</p><p>He couldn't wait for this day to be over. He'd finally be free after this. Free to drift into the blissful nothingness that would be left of him.</p><p>Following the official, Draco stepped into a small room where the Aurors were waiting.</p><p>He closed his eyes as they Apparated him out.</p><p>The first thing Draco noticed when he arrived was that the room was packed. As far as he could tell, every last seat was taken. Lights flashed in his face as the photographers noticed his arrival, blinding him from seeing who the new Minister was. Not that it mattered anymore. There was nothing he could do to get out of this situation, no name or money he could throw around. He didn't even think he'd make use of it if he could; he was too desperate to just <em>forget</em>.</p><p>The guards led him to the seat in the middle of the room where shackles snapped to life as soon as he sat down, binding him in place. The room fell silent and Draco heard the rustling of robes and felt tension nearly thick enough to cut. If only they'd hurry up.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, you have been brought in front of the Wizengamot to testify about your actions in the war," a deep and sure voice droned through the huge room. "Is there anything you have to say before we start?"</p><p>Draco shook his head. There was nothing he could say, wanted to say. If he opened his mouth now he'd only beg them to finally end his life.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy, you are accused of a series of crimes against multiple people and the Wizarding world at large. My assistant will read the charges out now. You can defend your actions following every charge before we move on to the next one. Afterwards, the Gamot will hear the prepared statements of those who wished to speak about your actions, and then they'll step outside to deliberate on your case. Do you understand this?"</p><p>"Yes," Draco croaked out.</p><p>"Good," the Minister said, before a woman cleared her throat.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy, you are accused of using the <em>Imperius</em> curse on Madam Rosmerta, owner of the Three Broomsticks. How do you plead?"</p><p>"Guilty."</p><p>Hushed whispers rushed through the rows of spectators. But Draco ignored them.</p><p>"Further, you are accused of using the <em>Imperius</em> curse on Katie Bell, former student of Hogwarts."</p><p>"Guilty."</p><p>"You are accused of plotting the death of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, achieving that goal by helping Death Eaters enter Hogwarts."</p><p>"Guilty." Draco shuddered as the memories of that night rushed back into his mind. He hadn't wanted to do any of those things, but he was guilty of all of it. And probably more.</p><p>"You are accused of following Lord Voldemort and carrying his Mark."</p><p>"Guilty."</p><p>"Furthermore, the Ministry needs to note that your actions before the war nearly cost the lives of two students, even though they weren't your main target. The Ministry heard statements from both of those students, in one case a former student, but to our surprise they don't wish to press charges against you. So those accusations will be dropped and won't play into the decision the Wizengamot will make."</p><p>Surprise filled him. He had done that, nearly killed Weasley and Bell. So why wouldn't they want to press charges against him?</p><p>"Your actions in the war can't be corroborated by any witnesses. As far as the Ministry knows you didn't do anything that would carry any significant weight in this process. Numerous witnesses have stated that you switched sides at the Battle of Hogwarts and fought with them against Lord Voldemort. One witness was very adamant about the fact that you saved their life on multiple occasions. Would you state this as truth?"</p><p>Draco didn't know how to answer. He knew who that witness was, the only life he might have saved throughout this war was Potter's, and that was barely worth counting in his favour since he had saved Draco's as well.</p><p>"He saved mine as well," Draco croaked out. "For once, I did what was right at the Battle. That doesn't weigh up against the other things I did, or rather did not do."</p><p>"Is there anything else you want to say before the Wizengamot steps out?" the witch asked.</p><p>"No," Draco shook his head. "I am guilty of everything the Ministry has accused me of."</p><p>"Are you sure Mr Malfoy?" the deep voice asked him. "This is your only chance to defend yourself. We expected a bit more... resistance."</p><p>"I'm guilty, there is no need to defend myself," Draco breathed out.</p><p>After a long stretched silence, where Draco could hear another row of whispers around him, the Minister spoke again. "The Wizengamot will now leave the room to discuss your case, Mr Malfoy."</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Harry woke up still feeling nauseated from the night before. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and aimlessly fumbled for his wand, which he knew must be somewhere nearby.</p><p>But instead of his wand, his hand hit something soft, something that let out a low groan before it started to move.</p><p>Trying to catch up with last night's memories, Harry tried to figure out who he had just hit without opening his eyes. But as happened so often after the Battle of Hogwarts, his brain was lacking the crucial information he so desperately needed.</p><p>"You don't have to hit me to wake me up," a sleepy voice mumbled.</p><p>"Forgot you were here. Was just looking for my wand," Harry answered, still no clue who it was and not sure if he even wanted to check.</p><p>"It's in the kitchen, make some breakfast while you're there."</p><p>Cracking his eyes open, Harry had to suppress a heavy sigh. Of all the people in that club, he had to bring home Smith. Of course. Absolutely brilliant. He'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>At least this time he hadn't had to call for Hermione to obliviate a poor Muggle because he wasn't careful enough. That memory made Harry feel the urge to slap himself. Plain stupidity, nothing else. His drinking had been a lot worse when that had happened, but it was still no excuse.</p><p>"How about you leave my fucking house, I figure you know where the door is by now?" Harry growled at Smith, not feeling sorry about it at all.</p><p>"Gladly. Coming home with you was a waste of time, as always."</p><p>"Then stop throwing yourself at me and find someone better, you prick."</p><p>Harry was beginning to feel ashamed of how often he had taken him home at this point. It had to be the fifth, maybe sixth time, he had woken up next to Zacharias fucking Smith after a night of heavy drinking. This had to stop.</p><p>Watching Smith roll out of his bed and get dressed, Harry knew that no matter what he told himself, they'd end up right here again in only a couple of weeks. Maybe even less.</p><p>Groaning, Harry closed his eyes and wished for something to come and rescue him from Smith's usual fit, which he knew was about to come.</p><p>But the gods weren't in his favour, as always.</p><p>"I don't know why I do this to myself all the time!" Smith started while picking up his socks.</p><p>"Because you love my cock. We both know it's true. So could you please just leave quietly? I have a headache that increases with every word you say."</p><p>"Fuck you, Potter," Smith spat out, but Harry only laughed.</p><p>"As far as I remember it was <em>me</em> who fucked <em>you</em>, and you're welcome. Now leave."</p><p>The reassuring bang of a door thrown shut told Harry that Smith had left and he instantly felt the headache start to fade away.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Harry finally managed to roll out of his bed. Not caring to find his wand, he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, feeling the need to wash last night off of his body.</p><p>Leaning his head against the cold tiles, he allowed the steaming hot water to run over himself while thinking, once again, that this couldn't go on like this. But there was just nothing else that promised at least some of the sweet relief a night out in the clubs did. His wish to forget was still too strong, too present in his everyday life. Harry knew that even if he didn't want to, he'd end up like this again soon.</p><p>A gleaming light reflecting in the tiles made Harry stop his pondering. He turned just in time to see the tiny dragon spread its wings.</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning pet, hope you are well-rested. I'll be over in about ten minutes, so best kick whoever’s with you out and take a quick shower."</em>
</p><p>The tiny dragon shook his head before fading away under Harry's sad smile.</p><p>Reaching for his shampoo bottle, Harry washed his hair and shrugged before using the same shampoo for the rest of his body as well. Charlie wouldn't mind, as long as he was clean and sober enough for a conversation. His drinking had been the reason their short fling had never become more.</p><p>Grabbing a towel, Harry dried himself off before rushing back into his bedroom to throw on some clothes.</p><p>He made it downstairs just in time to hear the <em>woosh</em> of his Floo before heavy steps filled the quiet air of Grimmauld.</p><p>"I'll have you know that I already was in the shower," Harry grinned as soon as Charlie could hear him.</p><p>"And which sorry git had to suffer through your foul mood this time?"</p><p>"Best I don't tell you."</p><p>Grinning, Charlie took three long steps towards him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "I brought you something to eat—lunch, because it's way past breakfast time."</p><p>"Lovely how you care about me," Harry huffed before turning around to go and search for his wand in the kitchen.</p><p>"We all do," Charlie said, following him through the house. "You'd probably feel better if you left this place. Come back to the Burrow, things are a lot easier already."</p><p>"I can't, you know that. Is there by any chance enough food for you as well? We could eat together."</p><p>"Yup! I'll get the plates. Let's eat in front of the TV, mum still refuses to install one at the Burrow."</p><p>"I love Hermione and your dad for installing it, honestly. Best thing ever," Harry said while fetching a bottle of cola and two glasses and leading their way towards the living room. "Besides bringing me lunch, what are you really here for? Missed me?"</p><p>"I always miss you, but let's eat first before we talk shop. I want to have a break."</p><p>"So work it is," Harry sighed. "And here I am, thinking you miss me bad enough to visit just for fun."</p><p>Huffing, Charlie sat down next to him and placed the food on the table for Harry to dish it on their plates while he turned on the TV and zapped through the channels until he found something interesting.</p><p>Taking the first bite, Harry closed his eyes and savoured the taste of Mrs Weasley's home-cooked food. He really missed the Burrow and everything that came with it, but he couldn't bear how crowded it was these days. So many people had been there after the Battle of Hogwarts, either to visit or to stay, that he had snapped one day and left to stay at Grimmauld. It was quiet here, nobody was watching him, or worse, judging him. Even though Grimmauld felt dark and lonely, he still preferred it to the constant buzz of the Burrow.</p><p>"So, work you said?" Harry asked through a mouthful of chicken.</p><p>"More or less, yes. Not my work though."</p><p>Looking at Charlie, Harry already knew he wouldn't like what he was going to hear once Charlie found a way to tell him.</p><p>"Look, Harry," Charlie finally pressed out. "I know you said you wouldn't do anything for the public anymore, but it's been a few months and they could really use your help. You know I wouldn't bother asking you if it wasn't really important for many people."</p><p>Groaning, Harry closed his eyes. He really didn't want to help the Ministry, or any other organisation anymore. He'd done enough. Since he'd joined the magical world, he hadn't done anything other than sort their messes out. And if someone asked him, which of course nobody ever did, he'd say his job for them was done.</p><p>Charlie had always respected this; had never asked Harry to do anything for anyone, not even to fetch him a glass of water. So now that he was, Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.</p><p>"Okay. What is it about? Must be important if it's coming from you."</p><p>"It is for a lot of people. And it's not Ministry related!"</p><p>"Just spill it already."</p><p>"St Mungo’s has opened a ward dedicated to treating war damage and they are looking for volunteers. Just people to go there and just speak with the patients for an hour or two a day. I think people would love to have you there for a chat. I've been there a few times now, and it's really nice to be honest."</p><p>Leaning back into the sofa, Harry watched Charlie for a while, not knowing what to say. This sounded like a bad idea, a very bad one. He couldn't imagine people wanted to have him around there. He had been the face of the war, after all.</p><p>A lot of people had suffered, some of them even because of him. If he was in their position, the last thing he would want to see would be his face. He should have ended the war sooner, but he couldn't, and he would understand if all those people there hated him. And what if the Healers noticed his <em>own</em> state? He really wasn't in a place to help others while still drowning his own memories in cheap booze every other night.</p><p>"Just think about it for a while, will you? There's no need to rush this decision. It might help you as well, and if not, well, you can always go back to what you're doing now."</p><p>Charlie’s worried voice made Harry snap out of his brooding. He looked so much older in moments like this. Moments that showed how vulnerable and raw the war had left them all.</p><p>Placing his plate next to Charlie's on the table, Harry scooted closer until he was snuggled up against him. "I'll think about it. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as I’m imagining. As long as they don't try to keep me there..."</p><p>Putting his arm around Harry, Charlie pulled him closer and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead before letting out a contented sigh. "I promise you it's not a bad idea. And they won't keep you against your will. Now, let's see what else is on TV today. Mum doesn't need me until dinner."</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Harry wasn't sure if he could do it. Now that he had actually listened to Charlie and come to St Mungo’s, he felt like he should be able to just go in. But he had already been standing next to the door of the ward for about fifteen minutes and still hadn't reached for the handle.</p><p>He was just about to give up, turn and leave to Floo back home, when a quiet voice from further down the hall caught his attention.</p><p>"So, how is he today?" a familiar female voice asked.</p><p>"Unresponsive as always, but his vitals look better and Healer David said he was able to drink a few sips of water on his own. Give him a bit of time, he'll get better eventually."</p><p>"Are you sure they didn't take his—?"</p><p>"Yes. He just needs some time. We'll find something that'll help him. Your visits don't seem to make it worse, at least, so come as often as you want. You'll see, things will turn out to be fine."</p><p>"Thank you, Aura. Give your mother my best wishes. I'll come back tomorrow."</p><p>"She'll be pleased to hear you're doing well, see you tomorrow."</p><p>Harry listened as the women said their goodbyes while combing his mind for where he knew that voice from, but he couldn’t place it. A silhouette framed by moonlight shot through his brain and he shook the uneasy feeling off. It was about time he left. He wouldn't be of any help here anyway.</p><p>Turning around, he nearly crashed into a Healer standing behind him, hand held up as if to tap his shoulder. Probably Aura, his head contributed, helpful as always.</p><p>"Mr Potter! What a surprise to see you here! How can I help you?"</p><p>Giving the small woman a quick once over, Harry couldn't help but fidget nervously with his sleeve as he scrambled for an answer that wouldn't reveal his intention to run away from this place.</p><p>She looked like it wouldn't be wise to mess with her, but her eyes carried the same hint of mischief as Fred and George's. A dangerous mix. He couldn't help but like her instantly.</p><p>"Charlie Weasley asked me to come here and talk to patients," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. "I don't know how this works, and to be honest I was just about to go back home because I don't think anyone here even wants to see me."</p><p>She studied him for a second before she laughed out loud and pulled on his arm to follow her through the door and into the ward. "Don't be silly. We have loads of people who love to chat; seeing you will make their day. Don't feel pressured to talk to anyone though. You can always leave if you're uncomfortable. Anyway, we have different rooms: one where the patients can play games, one that looks like a park so our patients can go out for a walk without actually leaving, and of course the actual patient rooms. If there's a green dot next to their door it means they are fine with visitors; red means no visits. It's an easy system that works very well for everyone. So just go wherever you want to go and leave if it gets to be too much. You're also welcome to talk to one of the Healers yourself if there's anything you need help with."</p><p>Smiling at her, Harry felt relief wash over himself. This ward didn't look like the rest of the hospital at all, it was light and didn't smell like a mix of cleaning solution and potions. Instead, there was a faint smell of lavender and vanilla in the air that relaxed him as he looked around. Aura smiled back before she left, opening a door labelled <em>Staff</em>.</p><p>Deciding he'd go and check out the park first, Harry followed the sound of birds. It was one of those instances where magic once again didn't fail to surprise him, even after all this time. The second he stepped through the open door he instantly felt as if he was actually outside in a big, open park. Flowers and trees greeted him with rustling leaves as a light wind grazed over them.</p><p>Closing his eyes for a second, Harry took a deep breath before following what looked like the main path. He met a couple of people on his stroll, some greeting him before walking on, some stopping him for a quick chat, but nobody tried to force him into deep, serious conversations.</p><p>The hardest question he had to answer must have been the one a small girl had asked him. <em>Mr Potter, which pet do you like more, a cat or a dog? My mummy said I can have a pet when she's feeling better and I can't decide which one. But I need to decide because we get to leave next week!&lt;\i&gt;</em></p><p>After discussing the topic a bit, they settled on a cat because she could take one with her to Hogwarts once she was old enough to go.</p><p>Two hours later, Harry left the park and blinked a few times as he found himself back in St Mungo’s. This really wasn't as bad as he had thought it'd be.</p><p>"You're still here. So how was it? As bad as you thought, or maybe a bit better?"</p><p>Looking up, Harry found Aura grinning at him from a tea cart at the other side of the room.</p><p>"It was actually pretty nice. This is a very nice ward."</p><p>"You should know, your friend Hermione Granger fought for it to be built by people who aren't useless, and your last charity was to collect the money to build this place."</p><p>"Important people dragged me to many important events after the war before I kind of lost my mind and hid away. I can't remember most of the events and why they were held to be honest. But I'm glad this came from one of them."</p><p>Staring at him, Aura huffed before filling two cups of tea. Coming over, she pressed one into his hand. "Mr. Potter—"</p><p>"Harry. I'm just Harry."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Aura. Harry, I think what they did to you after the war ended was unforgivable. Probably even before the war started I saw the Prophet articles about you. I'm grateful you stayed around long enough for this ward to happen, which might be a bit selfish of me because it's my ward. But I'm really happy you came here today, and I hope you'll come back as long as you feel up for it. Don't let Charlie pressure you into helping out. This ward is supposed to help, not only the people who are here as our patients, but also the people visiting. And if that isn't the case for you, then don't do it."</p><p>Sipping on his tea, Harry thought about his visit today and how nobody had tried to approach him with any heavy topics. Smiling at Aura, Harry cradled the cup in his hands. "I think I'll come back, it really is a nice place. And people didn't seem to mind who I am."</p><p>"I can't promise you that it'll always be like that. You'll meet people who won't be so laid-back about your presence here. I don't want to lie to you. But I think that won't be something that'll happen often." Her smile was gone as she watched him sincerely, obviously waiting for his reaction.</p><p>But Harry only shrugged. He hadn’t expected anything but the worst, so knowing that it would mostly be like today he was totally fine with visiting more often. "Thanks for being honest. I think it'll be fine, and if not I'll just call for help or something."</p><p>At that, the smile was back on her face and Harry finished his tea and put the cup back onto the tea cart before wishing her a nice evening and promising to come back soon.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Harry took another sip of his too-sweet cocktail while moving through the mass of dancing people, trying to make out faces through the blur of lights and too much alcohol. The bass of the music hummed through his body and he closed his eyes, allowing it to carry him away.</p><p>He loved his nights out, the feeling of not caring at all in the middle of a club while people danced all around him with nothing to worry about. The few wizards who frequented Muggle clubs were there for the same reason he was, so nobody came over to pester him.</p><p>Strong arms from behind pulled him tight against a swaying body, and Harry didn't even turn to look at the bloke before he danced along. It didn't really matter after all. And the night was nearly over anyway.</p><p>Taking another sip of his cocktail, Harry watched the dancing people around them.</p><p>"Why don't you come with me?" A hoarse voice whispered into his ear, and Harry grinned.</p><p>These tight jeans never failed to do their job.</p><p>Turning around, Harry gave the guy he had been dancing with a quick once over before smiling sweetly. "I think I'd like that."</p><p>Following the unknown bloke out of the disco, they jumped into a taxi and the guy gave the driver an address that was about a fifteen minute drive from where they were. Which thankfully was short enough for him to not fall asleep.</p><p>Once there, Harry stumbled out of the car and waited for the bloke to pull him towards his apartment. He'd probably regret this tomorrow morning, but he shrugged it off as he always did. And at least it wasn't Smith this time.</p><p>Not even fully through the door they already had their hands all over each other, and Harry melted at the feeling of a soft belly under his fingers. He quite enjoyed his <em>love interests</em> to not be all muscles and bones.</p><p>"What's your name?" Harry managed to ask between kisses.</p><p>"Dave."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Get out of your pants, Harry."</p><p>Laughing, Harry pulled his pants and trousers down in one swift motion, nearly falling over. But Dave caught him in a searing kiss before pulling him towards his sofa.</p><p>From there on his memory went a bit foggy. He remembered a haze of warm skin under his fingers, nails digging into soft flesh; a condom pulled over his dick before he breached Dave's entrance. He didn’t think about what'd happen the next morning, or the emptiness that would follow once they were done, only about the pleasure it brought him, accompanied by even more kisses that meant nothing but felt nice enough nevertheless.</p><p>Harry waited until Dave started to snore before he got up to dress and left the apartment to Apparate home and into his own bed.</p><p>One of these days he'd splinch himself if he kept on Apparating drunk, but the problem was... he really didn't care.</p><p>Gulping down a glass of water, Harry made his way to his bedroom where he threw his wand onto the bedside table. Groaning because the world refused to stop spinning, Harry undressed again and threw himself onto his bed.</p><p>He'd pay for this tomorrow, he always did. But the few hours of bliss were mostly worth the trouble. And another positive effect was that he'd at least wouldn't have nightmares as long as he was drunk. Charlie had told him he couldn't depend on this system to work forever, but so far Harry had managed to numb his brain enough to prevent them from happening after his nights out.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Harry fell into a restless sleep.</p><p>It felt like not even five minutes when a loud voice woke him again.</p><p>"I'm nearly surprised to see you're alone. No luck yesterday?"</p><p>Cracking his eyes open, Harry stared at the intruder but all he could see was a blur of freckles and red hair. Which didn't help because that fitted about nine of the ten people he knew these days.</p><p>"How late is it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Close to ten. You're supposed to come to the Burrow today and I promised mum I’d come get you."</p><p>"Can't believe it's already been a month again. Are you sure it's today?" Harry groaned as he tried to focus on the blurry face.</p><p>"Yes. Put on your glasses before your eyes stay in that position. I'll wait downstairs with a hangover potion. Go and take a shower, you smell like cheap booze and even cheaper sex."</p><p>It took Harry until five minutes into his shower to realise that it had been Ginny who woke him. Ginny, who wasn't even close to pleased with him and his decision to leave the Burrow, which to her was even worse than their breakup or the thing he had with Charlie afterwards. He had tried to talk to her about why he'd left but she just waved it off, telling him it was none of her business anymore.</p><p>Washing the shampoo off of his body, he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. One quick spell later, he was dry and about to get dressed, doing his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.</p><p>As promised, Ginny pressed a small vial into his hands the second he entered the kitchen and he accepted it gratefully. There was nothing worse than visiting the Burrow with an alcohol-induced headache. Not on Sunday gatherings.</p><p>"Anything special today that I should know of?" Harry asked while gulping down the potion.</p><p>"Nope. Just chit chat and nice food. You know the drill. Mum will ask you to move in once again."</p><p>"She always does. Thanks for the potion, Gin."</p><p>"She's worried. But you're a stubborn prick so I won't even remind you that we all are," Ginny huffed.</p><p>"I appreciate it. I think the potion should kick in in a few,. Ready when you are."</p><p>Shaking her head, Ginny gave him a skeptical look before dragging him on his front steps to side-along him to the Burrow.</p><p>The garden was bustling with life. Fred and George alternated between carrying a toddler around and spinning gnomes over their fence, making a big show of it for the laughing kid.</p><p>On the other side he spotted Luna, who waved at him with her free hand. In the other one she held something that looked suspiciously like a fishing rod even though there was no water anywhere near her; the pond was at the opposite side of the garden.</p><p>Shrugging it off, Harry allowed Ginny to drag him through the front door, where he went straight for the kitchen, knowing that Mrs Weasley wouldn't forgive him if he didn't come to say hello the second he arrived.</p><p>"Harry my dear! Lovely to see you!" Mrs Weasley cried out as soon as she spotted him through the heaps of pans and pots balancing on her kitchen table. "Ron's setting the table behind the house, would you mind helping him? We're just too many people to fit inside and the weather is so lovely."</p><p>"Lovely to see you too Mrs Weasley! Of course I'll help him, anything I need to take with me or is everything already outside?"</p><p>"He has everything, just needs another wand to set things faster. Ginny, could you help me with the salads?"</p><p>Seeing himself as dismissed, Harry went outside to help Ron, unsurprised to see him sitting in the shadow of a tree with Hermione instead of doing the work. It'd be about another hour until anyone would sit down to eat and setting the table, even for that many people, wouldn't take longer than two minutes if they worked together.</p><p>Grinning, he strolled through the garden to join the two of them underneath their tree.</p><p>"What's up strangers?" he asked as soon as he was close enough for them to hear them.</p><p>"You, all night it seems," Ron answered grinning. "Hermione and I were just discussing how we should break news to you that we’re moving out of the Burrow soon."</p><p>"And that's how you decided it'd be best?" Harry laughed as he sat down.</p><p>"Yep. No drama, just plain information. The way you like it."</p><p>"Did you know Ron was planning to ask me to marry him?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit breathless.</p><p>"I mean, I already knew back in fourth year that he'd ask you one day," Harry shrugged, watching with fascination as Ron's ears turned red.</p><p>Luckily, Hermione also turned a slight shade of pink, allowing Harry to ditch the question. Truth was he had gone to Diagon Alley with Ron two months ago to find the perfect ring. Which wasn't exactly an easy job, and they had to bribe a very nosy lady to keep her mouth shut after she came to the conclusion that it was them who were planning to marry after eavesdropping on them for at least twenty minutes.</p><p>"So who's that toddler George's dragging around? I don't think I’ve seen that kid before," Harry asked, listening to the mixed screeches of a toddler and flying gnomes.</p><p>"Oh, that's Teddy," Hermione said, looking over to where the noises were coming from. "He's changing his looks every other minute now, so it's hard to tell if you don't know he's here. Andromeda is also here, and <em>Narcissa</em> too."</p><p>"Wow, Teddy's really got a hold of this— Wait, Narcissa? As in Narcissa Malfoy? What's she doing here?"</p><p>"She's lonely at the Manor, so she moved in with Andromeda and Teddy last week. And Andromeda brought her along today," Hermione said as if that'd explain anything at all.</p><p>"What? And what about—"</p><p>"Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, and nobody knows what happened to Draco. I haven't heard her say a single word since she arrived, so you probably won't get any answers today. Maybe if she gets a bit more comfortable here, but that'll take more than one short visit."</p><p>Staring at his two best friends, Harry zoned out for a moment. <em>—nobody knows what happened to Draco.</em> Harry knew he had been in Azkaban as well, even though he had spoken on his behalf. But he hadn't followed any Prophet articles after that, he couldn't stomach the constant bad news and horrible lies he had to see there. Maybe he should go and visit Andromeda next week, maybe she'd tell him.</p><p>Huffing, he got up. "I'll go and see if I can kidnap my godson from Fred and George before they ruin him beyond repair. Call for me when it's time to set the table."</p><p>Brushing the thought of Malfoy out of his mind, Harry hurried to get to Teddy. He should have known it was him, there weren't usually many toddlers around. But <em>usually</em> Teddy only changed the colour of his hair, not his whole face.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"Harry! Nice to see you're back! Emily couldn't stop speaking of you, she's playing a game with Healer Sam while her mother is at her last treatment."
</p><p>
Smiling at Aura, Harry made a turn for the games room to see Emily. As soon as he stepped through the door, he was greeted by an excited scream.
</p><p>
"Mr Potter! I was hoping you'd come today! I have something to show you!"
</p><p>
Sitting down at the table that was scattered with different pencils and artwork, Harry nodded at Healer Sam before grinning down at Emily. Her locks were covering half of her face and her body seemed to vibrate with excitement, obviously only waiting for him to ask what it was.
</p><p>
"Don't make me wait then!" Harry said. "Show me what you’ve got."
</p><p>
"Wait here Mr Potter! I need to get it from our room!" Jumping up, Emily ran out of the room, leaving Harry behind with a giggling healer who slowly started to clean the table.
</p><p>
Moments later, she was back, a small ball carefully pressed against her chest.
</p><p>
Taking a closer look, Harry recognised the ball was covered in black and white fur, and it was moving.
</p><p>
"That's Mr Mim! My aunt got him for me! Aura allowed me to keep him here until we leave! He's half normal kitten, half Kneazle! Mummy said he'll grow into his ears eventually, but I don't care if he does. I think he's perfect already."
</p><p>
The kitten finally managed to break free of Emily's grip and stared at Harry. He didn't look like Crookshanks, the only resemblance being the long fur and the look of distrust on its face. Though that look lost most of its meaning, since the ears of this kitten were about twice the size of his head.
</p><p>
"My friend Hermione has a half-Kneazle too," Harry said, smiling while reaching out to carefully pet the kitten. "Mr Mim will be a very good friend and companion for you. His ears are quite lovely."
</p><p>
"They are! He looks like he could fly with them. I think you were right that a cat was a good choice, Mr Potter! I can't wait to take him to Hogwarts!"
</p><p>
"You have a couple of years left, maybe you should teach him a few tricks before you go. Did you know that Kneazles have the ability to do all kinds of magic, including unlocking doors? Maybe Mr Mim has some of those abilities as well."
</p><p>
Emily stared at him with wide eyes, slowly shaking her head, before looking down at the mewling kitten in her hands. "I didn't know that. But I will find out what he's hiding before we get to Hogwarts."
</p><p>
Thinking for a second, Harry snatched a purple pencil and a piece of paper from the table and scrawled his address on it. "Ask your mum to keep me updated on you and Mr Mim. I'd love to know what the two of you are up to."
</p><p>
Smiling, Emily took the paper and shoved it into her pocket before saying goodbye, heading back with Mr Mim to their room to wait for her mother to finish her last treatment.
</p><p>
Looking at the clock, Harry decided there was more than enough time left for a stroll through the park. Getting up, he walked out of the room and past a couple of giggling witches who seemed to not even notice him, which felt quite refreshing. He wasn't at the door yet when he heard hushed, quick voices speaking behind him.
</p><p>
Taking his time, Harry tried to listen in on what was going on.
</p><p>
"You can't say that! You can't know—"
</p><p>
"He's not getting better, he got even worse while he was at the Manor. He's been here for a month and there's no change. He won't get better again. I'll make arrangements to get him transferred to the Janus Thickey Ward."
</p><p>
"Narcissa, please, give him some more time. They can't help him there."
</p><p>
At the mention of Narcissa Malfoy's name Harry spun around, heart beating in his throat. There was one person they could be talking about, only one. The one he had already forgotten about.
</p><p>
"Nobody can help him. He's lost."
</p><p>
The two women broke apart and Mrs Malfoy stormed off, not even recognising Harry standing there staring at them. Looking back, he found Aura still staring after her, her face grey and tired.
</p><p>
Walking over to her, Harry grabbed a cup of tea from the cart and pressed it into her shaking hands before guiding her to a group of chairs nearby.
</p><p>
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer would be no. "What was that about?"
</p><p>
"She wants to take him to a place where they'll just throw him into a bed until he dies, no therapy, no visits. I don't—"
</p><p>
"Who's he?" Harry had to hear it. 
</p><p>
"Draco Malfoy. He has curse damage, and the Dementors did the rest. I know he could get better, if only she'd give him time. He has a cousin, somewhere in my family tree, it's personal to me. Sorry for stealing your time. It's not really something that should concern you."
</p><p>
"I'm here to help, and it says nowhere that I can't help you, especially since you're visibly upset. Is Malf—, <i>Draco</i>, one of the patients I could visit?" 
</p><p>
"Yes, but he's not speaking. He reacts to nothing. He needs us to feed him, or to hold his cup so he drinks. He should be better by now but he isn't reacting to any treatments." Aura sighed and buried her face in her free hand. 
</p><p>
"Would you show me his room? We have a history of getting reactions out of each other. I could speak with him. Even if nothing happens, it's worth a shot."
</p><p>
"Really?" Aura's head snapped up and she stared at him, unbelieving.
</p><p>
"Yes. Just show me where to go and I'll try my best."
</p><p>
Following Aura to the back of the ward, Harry hid his shaking hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe Malfoy had been here all along, and that he obviously was very sick. 
</p><p>
"That's his room. Don't expect anything, you can leave whenever you want. Nobody would be cross if you did."
</p><p>
Smiling at her, Harry waited until she was gone before he opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. Looking around, Harry squinted at the closed curtains and the single bed near them. It was hard to make out the figure lying on top of it.
</p><p>
Walking carefully closer, Harry fixed his eyes on what should be Malfoy's head, waiting until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.
</p><p>
Once they did, his breath got caught in his chest. Malfoy was more grey than anything else, his eyes had sunken back into their sockets and his skin looked thinner than paper. He reminded Harry of the Inferi at the lake inside the cave.
</p><p>
Forcing himself to breathe, Harry sat down on the chair next to Malfoy's bed. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to notice Harry's presence.
</p><p>
"Malfoy?" Harry asked carefully to not startle him. But there was no reaction. He had no idea what he had expected, but it was still devastating to see nothing happen.
</p><p>
"I don't know what I'm doing here. If you don't react to your mother why would you react to me?" Looking around, Harry found a cup of water but nothing much else. He felt the urge to open the curtains, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that. Maybe they were closed for a reason, maybe Malfoy reacted badly to light. He'd have to ask Aura, but leaving after only a few minutes somehow felt like admitting defeat before he even tried anything.
</p><p>
Sighing, he leaned back and watched Malfoy stare at the ceiling. 
</p><p>
He had to ask Aura for more information, and he <i>really</i> had to speak with Mrs Malfoy. 
</p><p>
Thirty minutes later, Harry couldn't take the silence covering the room like a thick blanket anymore. Staring at Malfoy, who looked more dead than alive, left him uneasy and more depressed than he had felt in months.
</p><p>
"I'll come back, I need to talk to a few people. Don't give up just yet, you fucking git, or I'll come and get your arse."
</p><p>
Harry could swear the sound of Malfoy's breathing had become a bit more harsh at his words. But he surely was just going insane in this dark room. He had to leave before he felt even worse.
</p><p>
Closing the door quietly, he went to look for Aura. Harry had a few questions, and she could probably answer some of them before he went to Andromeda's house.  
</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Taking a sip of his whiskey, Harry tried to remember how many he’d had, but his brain was already too foggy. He couldn't stop thinking about his visit to St Mungo's and his trip to Andromeda’s afterwards.</p>
<p>Mrs Malfoy wasn't too pleased to see him, and that was putting it mildly. She barely answered any questions, only that the Janus Thickey ward wouldn't take her son just yet, and that he had lost himself during his nine months at Azkaban.</p>
<p>Watching the people on the dancefloor, Harry emptied his drink and ordered a new one.</p>
<p>At least Aura told him that he could open the curtains next time he came for a visit. All in all Malfoy was healthy, except for the pain potions he had to take for curse damage. <em>"He's just too far gone and we haven't figured out how to bring him back yet."</em></p>
<p>Shuddering, Harry looked at the barman with a silent demand to hurry up and get him his drink. Shaking his head, the guy shoved another full glass in front of him, and Harry paid before taking a sip.</p>
<p>He didn't like the description <em>too far gone</em>—it sounded like trapped, with no way out. Harry had considered visiting Hermione to get her input, but he couldn't stand the thought of her rolling her eyes at him, so he didn't.</p>
<p>Looking back at the dancefloor, Harry saw a blurry figure that he'd make out anywhere. Fucking Smith with his blond locks, once again at the same random club Harry was. He was nearly sure that the fucker was stalking him, and that he actually enjoyed the nasty way Harry treated him. There was no other explanation as to why Smith always ended up coming home with him.</p>
<p>Gulping down his drink, Harry set the glass down before jumping from his barstool. It took him a moment to find his balance, but once he was standing securely on his feet he walked over to Smith.</p>
<p>"Are you stalking me?" Harry growled over the loud music.</p>
<p>"You have a very high opinion of yourself," Smith snarled.</p>
<p>"That's not an answer."</p>
<p>"You're in an excellent mood tonight, I see."</p>
<p>Harry felt the urge to punch the dirty grin off of Smith’s face, but instead he just glowered at him. "I don't think my mood is any of your business."</p>
<p>"So did you come over to dance or would you rather discuss your hard life? Because I'm not here to discuss things, so if you want to do that you'll have to find someone else."</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>Smith studied him for a second before he had the nerve to burst out laughing. "I don't care. I'm not speaking to you because I <em>like</em> you."</p>
<p>Stepping closer, Harry felt a grin spread over his face. He should just turn around and leave, but his foggy brain had other ideas. "So why <em>are</em> you speaking to me then, Smith? Can't go without my cock up your arse for more than a couple of days?"</p>
<p>Smith didn't step back, but he didn't look him in the eyes either. His gaze was glued to Harry's throat before jumping up to his mouth and back again. It was borderline masochistic how much Smith wanted him. And even more how much Harry wanted to give him what he was yearning for.</p>
<p>"You're a little slut, Smith. You know that, right?"</p>
<p>Smith finally looked up at him, anger and arousal clearly written on his face. He didn't need to say that Harry was right.</p>
<p>"Let's dance then," Harry huffed. Maybe that'd take his mind off of Malfoy. At least for now; there was nothing else he could do tonight.</p>
<p>"I think I've danced enough. Let's go to mine this time. That way you can just fuck off afterwards," Smith growled.</p>
<p>"As you wish, take me there before I realise what a bad idea this is."</p>
<p>"No need to say it, we both know that already."</p>
<p>Smith grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly out of the club and into a dark alley before Apparating them to a house that looked exactly like Harry had imagined Smith's house. Posh, big, with a garden the Dursleys would be jealous of.</p>
<p>Huffing, Harry followed him through the front door and upstairs, straight into the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Take off your clothes, Potter. The less time you spend here the better."</p>
<p>"Why in such a hurry? Expecting someone else?" Harry asked, already unbuckling his belt.</p>
<p>"No. But I didn't invite you over for a lovely get-together either."</p>
<p>Harry looked up and saw Smith staring at him with hungry eyes, already half-naked on his bed. "No you didn't. You invited me over so I can fuck you raw, before I leave you like nothing ever happened. I positively enjoy this side of you, it's the only good one you have after all."</p>
<p>"Less talking, more undressing. It'll take ages to get your unimpressive dick hard enough to fuck me. How much did you drink tonight?"</p>
<p>Harry felt the anger rise in his chest, and he all but ripped the clothes off of himself. Fucking Smith and his bad manners. "I hope you're ready for my <em>unimpressive</em> dick, because I won't prepare you at all tonight. See what you have to say then."</p>
<p>Climbing onto the bed, he threw Smith over and pressed his face into the mattress before pulling his arse up into the air, giving him a hard slap. Smith always found a way to make his blood boil in a not-so-pleasant way. And yet he still ended up with him over and over again.</p>
<p>Rubbing his cock against Smith's hole, Harry growled, annoyed to discover that Smith had somehow managed to prep himself. He was loose and heavily covered in lube. "Coward."</p>
<p>Smith laughed, but fell silent as Harry pushed inside with one long stroke. Sadly the silence didn't last long. "Not bad for a drunk piece of shit. If you'd move now, that'd be great, Potter."</p>
<p>Grabbing Smith by his hips, Harry started to fuck him for real, trying to show his hate for him with every new hard thrust.</p>
<p>It didn't take long until Smith was a quivering mess underneath him, and both of them were gasping for air.</p>
<p>"Nothing else to say, Smith?" Harry spat out. "I'm getting bored of you and your arse."</p>
<p>"And I'm getting bored of your voice. Have you ever listened to yourself, Potter? I'm glad you're getting tired of me. Do you call this fucking? I can't even tell if you're in."</p>
<p>Growling, Harry thrust harder and dug his nails into Smith's flesh until he felt skin break under his grip, feeling strangely rewarded when Smith let out a low moan.</p>
<p>Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Harry picked up the pace.</p>
<p>"You better hurry, Smith. The second I'm done here I’m going home, no matter if you’re finished or not."</p>
<p>"As if you’ve <em>ever</em> cared about that, Potter," Smith growled into his pillow.</p>
<p>"I don't."</p>
<p>Groaning, Harry finished, pulling out and getting up without looking at Smith. Not even allowing himself a minute to rest, he slipped into his trousers and picked up the rest of his clothes before leaving Smith's house and Apparating straight back to Grimmauld.</p>
<p>This was the last time, he promised himself. He would never end up with Smith again. The whole thing wasn't good for him, nor for Smith. As much as Harry disliked him, there had to be something better out there for him.</p>
<p>He didn't bother going to bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Instead he stumbled into his bathroom to wash his latest shame away. The hot water worked wonders to relax his strained muscles and clear his head. Leaning his head against the tiles, Harry tried to think about nothing, but failed as his mind travelled back to Malfoy.</p>
<p>He'd go back to the hospital as soon as he got a few hours of sleep and something to eat.</p>
<p>Narcissa hadn't said how long Malfoy would be in his current ward before getting transferred, so he had to try anything he could think of before that happened.</p>
<p>Harry had also asked Andromeda for help; maybe she'd have something for him by the time he woke up. Hoping for the best, Harry got out of the shower and grabbed a clean towel to rub himself dry.</p>
<p>Deciding there was nothing else he could do to feel cleaner, Harry went to bed to start his usual procedure of tossing and turning until he finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>What was the point of drinking if it only led to him doing even more stupid things that made him feel even worse than before?</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Nodding at Aura on his way to Malfoy's room, Harry wondered if she ever took a break to go home or if she'd just decided to live at her ward with her patients. It wouldn't surprise him, she seemed like she'd give her everything for the people here.</p>
<p>Opening Malfoy's door, Harry found the room just as dark as it had been the previous day.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Harry walked to the windows, pulled back the heavy curtains and opened one of the windows to get some fresh air into the room. When he turned around he found Malfoy blinking against the sudden brightness, which made him snort against his will.</p>
<p>"Well at least you're noticing that. Hey Malfoy. Look, I came back as promised."</p>
<p>Standing next to Malfoy's bed, Harry rubbed his neck and looked towards the door. He felt more than silly for what he was about to do next, but he knew Malfoy always preferred to spend his time in nice surroundings, and a cold, bare hospital room didn't really suit him.</p>
<p>"Look, I know this is probably stupid, but I brought you some things you might enjoy. Uhm—" Reaching into his pocket, he fished out one of Hermione's enchanted bags. "So I brought you flowers. Mrs Weasley thinks they make a room look more friendly, and let's be honest, it's desperately needed here."</p>
<p>Placing the bouquet on the empty bedside table, Harry looked down at Malfoy to see if there was any reaction of some kind, though he wasn't surprised when there wasn't.</p>
<p>"And I asked Andromeda for help; she sent me this. It's a framed picture of you with your family, though Lucius is hiding. I think I know where you got your stubbornness from. Anyway, he might show up when your mum visits, we both know he always hated me. I'm not a big fan of his either so I'm fine with that."</p>
<p>Placing the picture next to the flowers, Harry sat down on the single chair next to the bed. Staring at Malfoy for a minute, Harry let out a heavy sigh. It felt like he was talking to himself, which he should be used to after spending months alone at Grimmauld, but normally his solo monologues didn't have an audience.</p>
<p>"I know you probably won't like it, but since you're not speaking, I brought the Quibbler along and I'll read it to you. I refuse to pay money for the Prophet, best decision I ever made. And Aura told me that it doesn't really matter what I'm saying at this point so I thought I'd just go for it. You can always tell me to stop."</p>
<p>Chuckling at his own bad joke, Harry opened the Quibbler and started to read the first report about the sighting of a rather rare Welsh Fairy Froglet near Loch Ness, a creature he'd best describe as a very small but rather round giraffe. "Interesting fact, it got drawn there by Nessie's calls for company; the monster is bored. Xenophilius is now trying to recreate those cries at home to attract a few Welsh Fairy Froglets. I think I should visit Luna and check this out myself, I bet it's hilarious."</p>
<p>A small cough from the bed made Harry's eyes snap up, not sure if he'd imagined it. Maybe Malfoy was thirsty? Looking around, he found that there was no cup waiting today. Didn't they make sure he drank enough?</p>
<p>Putting the Quibbler down, Harry got up to find something to drink for Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Leaving for today?"</p>
<p>Looking up, he found Aura standing in a room with the door wide open, helping an old lady get back to her bed. Staying at the door, Harry smiled at the lady, who looked as if all her dreams had come true, before looking back at Aura.</p>
<p>"No, I was actually looking for something to drink for Malf— Draco. He coughed and I think he might be thirsty."</p>
<p>"Give me a second to help Amber here, I'll be with you in a minute so I can show you where to get everything you need," Aura said with a thankful smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I'll get myself some tea. Nice to meet you, Amber."</p>
<p>The old lady giggled like a small child and Harry couldn't help but grin as he made his way to the tea cart. It didn't take long for Aura to join him.</p>
<p>"Saying goodbye to her was really nice of you, Harry. She's usually rather moody, I’ve never heard her giggle before."</p>
<p>"Why is she here?" Harry asked, as he poured himself a peppermint tea and threw two sugars in.</p>
<p>"Her grandson got bitten by a werewolf during the war. His first transformation was at her house, and he instantly bit her in the leg. I was able to get her into our system even though she doesn't really qualify for it. Her leg is a lot better now; she'll recover soon. The full moon is rather problematic though. A transformation at that age is dangerous. But so far she’s managing just fine. Her grandson was here as well, he's already at home and doing fine. His employer was thankfully really understanding and didn't fire him."</p>
<p>Memories of Greyback came crashing into his mind and Harry shuddered. He’d died at the Battle of Hogwarts; Harry remembered his body amongst the others. One death he didn't feel guilty for, but yet another one that should have happened much sooner.</p>
<p>"So, something to drink for Draco, right? If you know what he usually prefers to drink you can bring it with you next time, as long as it isn't alcoholic. You'll find cups and straws here in the patient kitchen. Please be sure to only get stuff for the patients here and not for yourself. You'll also find other snacks in the cupboards." Leading their way to a closed door, Aura pushed it open to show him a small kitchen.</p>
<p>"You should take care that Draco isn't lying flat in his bed while he drinks, his upper body should always be lifted a bit. I'll show you how to adjust the bed so he's in an upright position. Sometimes he manages to sit upright on his own once the bed is in the right position. One of the reasons I haven't given up on him."</p>
<p>Pulling a cup out of one of the cupboards, Aura filled it with water before closing it and pushing a straw through a hole on top of the lid. Looking at the clock above the door, she pressed the drink into Harry’s hands before rummaging through another cupboard. "It's nearly time for his next scan, and a snack. I'll do that while I show you how the beds here work. Aha!" Emerging from the cupboard, she held a small cutting board in her hands. "Afternoon snack usually includes some fruits; he's eating, but we need to cut the food and feed him."</p>
<p>"So he's basically a toddler?" Harry asked while watching Aura, who was looking for something else now.</p>
<p>"Minus the temper tantrums, yes."</p>
<p>"He had enough of them in school," Harry snorted.</p>
<p>"I can imagine," Aura huffed.</p>
<p>Pulling a knife out of a drawer, Aura led Harry back to Malfoy's room. Once there, she showed Harry how to raise his bed and help him drink from the cup.</p>
<p>"Harry was right that you were thirsty, sorry this took so long Draco. Today's really busy. Glad you have someone else here for a chat now. And it looks like he brought something to read for the two of you. What a nice thing. And flowers and a picture!" Turning around while still holding the cup she smiled at Harry. "That's really nice of you, Harry. So you're a fan of the Quibbler?"</p>
<p>"The only newspaper I trust to not lie to me or tell blatant lies only to please the Ministry, yes."</p>
<p>"I'll see if I can get a copy of the next one. I heard it's rather <em>special</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh it is. I prefer it over everything else anyway. I know the daughter of the owner. They both have their heart in the right place."</p>
<p>Smiling, Aura nodded at him before looking back at Malfoy, who had finished drinking by now. "Timer for your check-up, Draco. You know the drill. Usual spells and procedure."</p>
<p>Watching them, Harry leaned back against the wall and wondered how aware Malfoy was of what was happening around him.</p>
<p>He looked positively annoyed as Aura started to run her diagnostic spells, but Malfoy looked annoyed by default so that wasn't really helpful. But Harry was almost positive that he looked better than he had the day before, at least a bit. His face wasn't as grey. Though that could be the effect of finally having some sunlight in the room.</p>
<p>"Looks good, his heart rate is a bit faster today, which is good. He looks better. Can you take care he eats when snacks arrive? Just cut whatever it is in small pieces and give it to him."</p>
<p>"My godson has the wonderful idea to spit his food at me if he doesn't like what I'm giving him. He won't do that, right?" Harry asked carefully.</p>
<p>"Well he hasn't done that before. If he won't eat, just leave it next to his bed and I'll try again later. Might take a while, I really am busy today."</p>
<p>Nodding, Harry told her he'd take care of it. When she left, Harry picked up his Quibbler and looked at the next article.</p>
<p>Funnily enough, it was a new hair product Luna had tested, which seemed to have the side effect of giving a rainbow halo effect to blonde hair. "You should try this when you get out of here. Your hair has always been really shiny, can you imagine it with rainbow halo colour effects? Fantastic new product. I'll get it and see what it does to my hair. Couldn't get any worse anyway, am I right?"</p>
<p>Smiling to himself, Harry turned the page to see what that one had to offer.</p>
<p>"Oh look! It's a report about pigeons!" Looking up, Harry wanted to show Malfoy the picture of a common pigeon, but nearly jumped into next week when he found him making direct eye contact. "Err, hi."</p>
<p>Waiting to see if he'd react in some way, Harry held his breath. But when Malfoy only blinked slowly, his heart slowed down again. "Well, you moving your head is a good first step. So, wanna see the picture that goes along with the article?"</p>
<p>Turning the Quibbler around, he showed Malfoy the picture before going back to reading the article out loud. "So they're spies for giants. Who would have guessed? I wish they'd tell us why giants would want to spy on us."</p>
<p>By the time Harry had read half of the articles out loud, a small wizard knocked on the door and brought in a small tray of ‘snacks’, which turned out to be a plate full of biscuits, an apple, and some kind of tea. Thanking the wizard, Harry stared at the tray, waiting for them to be alone again.</p>
<p>"This is fennel tea. I'm not giving you fennel tea, you hate this stuff. The second you snap out of whatever this is, you'll kill me for forcing you to drink it. I had peppermint tea, let me get you some of that before you eat. They have a good brand here."</p>
<p>Jumping up, Harry half-sprinted to the tea cart and grabbed a fresh cup of peppermint tea and threw some sugar into it. Once back at Malfoy's room, he vanished the water out of his cup and poured the tea in before cutting the apple into small pieces.</p>
<p>"You know, just in case you're asking yourself why I'm here, I don't even know that myself. I'm probably bored, and maybe, just maybe, hate my own life more than spending my time at a hospital. Though I never thought that someday I'd be feeding you; that is, if you'll even eat. I probably wouldn't eat if it was me in that bed and you sitting here. So where do we start, biscuits or apple?"</p>
<p>Looking at Malfoy, who was still facing him, Harry furrowed his brows and tried to remember their time at Hogwarts. "I think biscuits first, tea goes with them, and the apple afterwards because it's juicy and would ruin the taste of the biscuits. Right?"</p>
<p>Malfoy only blinked, but Harry hadn't expected anything else. Humming to himself, he broke the biscuits into small pieces like he had done for Teddy many times before.</p>
<p>"Here you go." Picking a piece up, he held it to Malfoy's mouth and waited, anxious whether he'd take it. To his surprise, he did.</p>
<p>Grinning, Harry reached for another piece.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Harry looked up as the chair opposite him slid over the floor to make space for another person. Charlie was early, usually a good sign. It meant that things at the Burrow had gone smoothly that day.</p>
<p>Studying his face, Harry nevertheless recognised the dark shadows under Charlie's eyes. "You look like shit, mate."</p>
<p>"Well, you look a lot better than usual. Looks like we've switched roles for once," Charlie grumbled before yawning hugely.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"I'm just tired, didn't sleep well the last couple of days. With Ron and Hermione moving out of the Burrow soon, Mum is a pain to be around. Like a constantly clucking mother hen. I'm going back to Romania in a month and haven't told anyone because I don't want to make things worse."</p>
<p>Harry's stomach dropped. He knew this day would come, but it was shocking nonetheless. Another reason why things hadn't worked out with them. Harry wasn't ready to leave England for good.</p>
<p>"So you're going back, huh?"</p>
<p>"In a month, still a lot of time till then," Charlie winked. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."</p>
<p>While waiting for their food to arrive, Charlie updated him on everything happening at the Burrow. It sounded like Ginny was about to leave as well. The Holyhead Harpies had invited her for a couple of training sessions and Harry knew she was good enough to make the team. Fred and George wanted to open another shop at Hogsmeade to be closer to their main customers, which also meant less time at the Burrow.</p>
<p>"Your mum must be freaking out, all those people leaving. I don't know how she coped when we were at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Hogwarts was hard enough, but she knew everyone would come home eventually. Kingsley offered her a placement at the Ministry. Maybe she'll accept that, just to be busy."</p>
<p>"Oh, he did?" Harry asked, astonished. "What was the offer for?"</p>
<p>"First secretary to the Minister. After killing Bellatrix she has quite a reputation, and Kingsley would be happy to have her around. It might stop people from annoying him about useless stuff because they'd have to get past Mum first." Charlie laughed. "Imagine it for a second. I think it'd be a good thing for her to do."</p>
<p>"Yes, I think so too," Harry grinned as he took a sip of his Butterbeer.</p>
<p>Their dinner arrived and Harry thanked the waiter before diving into his filet mignon. It tasted amazing. Charlie's spaghetti frutti di mare looked fantastic as well. Maybe he'd get that next time he was here.</p>
<p>"So, did you ever go to Mungo's?" Charlie asked nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Taking his time to swallow his food and taking a sip of his drink, Harry thought about how much he should tell Charlie. Figuring he'd be the last one to judge him, Harry sent him a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, actually. I went there shortly after you told me about it and have been there a couple of times now. I wanted to leave but Aura found me lingering in front of the door and dragged me inside."</p>
<p>"Yeah she's awesome. Giving everything for her ward. Have you met anyone interesting? I found a Dragon breeder there, he retired ages ago but we had a lot of fun exchanging stories. I think he's the reason I miss my work so much." Charlie swirled his glass of white wine, watching sadly as it sloshed around.</p>
<p>"I met a little girl, Emily, and helped her choose a pet for when she and her mum get to go home. I gave her mum my address so they can keep in touch. She was rather cute and full of energy. And someone else, I'm with him now every time I go there," Harry finished, busying himself with his steak instead of looking at Charlie.</p>
<p>"Oh! So is <em>he</em> the reason for your bright mood, then? Had some nice chats, the two of you?" Charlie grinned.</p>
<p>"Well not exactly. He doesn't speak, I don't even know if he can hear me when I talk. But it somehow feels nice to just sit there and talk. Aura said it might help."</p>
<p>Nodding, Charlie took a sip of his glass. "The Malfoy spawn. I was sure you'd end up in his room at some point. I know the two of you have quite a history together." Charlie sighed. "As long as you're happy, and you seem to be, there's nothing wrong with it. But Harry, if he ever gets better and doesn't want you around anymore, you have to respect that."</p>
<p>Staring at him, Harry wasn't sure what to say. "I—yeah of course. I don't expect him to enjoy my company once he's ‘awake’. It's just— I don't know how to explain it to be honest. I like being there, with him."</p>
<p>"That's okay. I'm happy you've found something else to do, something that seems to make you happy for once. And it does, I can see it. So what are you telling him when you're there?"</p>
<p>Harry thought back to his last couple of visits and laughed. "I read the Quibbler to him, and some of the ridiculous letters I still receive. I'm looking for something new to take with me tomorrow, the new Quibbler won't be out for another week."</p>
<p>"How often have you been there already?" Charlie asked, astonished.</p>
<p>"I think about six or seven times? I’ve been going for a little over a week now. I had an appointment with Luna's father once and couldn't go to Mungo's, but every other day I went there to—"</p>
<p>"Have you thought of taking him to the park? I know he can sit. You could take a wheelchair and take him for a walk."</p>
<p>Harry looked surprised at Charlie, he hadn't thought of that. "Brilliant idea! I'll do that if Aura helps me with it."</p>
<p>"Does Narcissa know you're visiting him?"</p>
<p>"Well yeah, she's not exactly happy with it. But she has already given up on him, which I think is wrong. Aura said he only needs some time so—" Shrugging his shoulders, Harry looked over the table and found Charlie staring intensely at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"One could nearly forget you spent most of your time making each other's lives as miserable as possible, listening to you now."</p>
<p>"Well, we did. But I think after everything that happened, we should maybe start over with things that didn't work out in the past. Maybe he'll get better and we'll find some peace?"</p>
<p>"You're not feeling guilty for what happened to him, are you? Because nobody at St Mungo's is there because of you. Especially not him. I heard about his trial, you spoke for him and somehow got others to do the same, don't tell me they came up with that idea on their own. You probably saved him from a life sentence, or the Kiss. Him being there is not your fault, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes stung and he had to blink a few times before he could face Charlie again. He was right, it wasn't his fault. But at the same time, it was. He should have helped Malfoy back in sixth year instead of attacking him, he should have done <em>something</em>, no idea what, but there had to have been something that could have changed this outcome. He should—</p>
<p>"Harry, you're zoning out again. Please don't do this to yourself. I just want to make sure you're fine before I leave, or fine enough to not drink yourself to death."</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Harry forced himself to look Charlie into his eyes. "I'll be fine, I have Ron and Hermione. And if shit gets really bad I'll just fuck off and visit you in Romania."</p>
<p>"I'll hold you to that," Charlie grinned. "And I'll be back for the wedding in October, so I can check on you."</p>
<p>"I can't believe they’re getting married in six months," Harry huffed. "I mean, after dancing around each other for half their lives it can't happen soon enough if you ask me. But I always thought Hermione would need a full year for planning at least."</p>
<p>"She has two full planning folders she's carrying everywhere. One for the house and one for the wedding. Her brain is in overdrive, she says, she couldn't be happier."</p>
<p>"Yeah I bet. I'm meeting them at the weekend for drinks at the Leaky. I'll hear everything about it then. For hours. On end."</p>
<p>Charlie laughed and held his glass up in a toast. "To Hermione's brain and Ron's patience!"</p>
<p>"Hear hear!" Harry laughed back.</p>
<p>"So, anything else planned for tonight?" Charlie asked after he finished his wine.</p>
<p>"A glass of whiskey and the telly, nothing spectacular. I might have made a couple of bad decisions over the last few months regarding who I bring home after being out, and I want to keep it from happening again."</p>
<p>"Smith again?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"Poor bloke, he has just as many problems as you and deals with them in an even unhealthier way."</p>
<p>"I don't want to discuss Smith with you. Bad enough that we didn't work out, I don't feel like discussing my one night stands with you on top of it."</p>
<p>"I have no hard feelings, Harry," Charlie laughed. "And I know you feel the same. I don't mind discussing anything with you. But fine. Whiskey and telly, you said? Mind if I join you tonight?"</p>
<p>Smiling at him, Harry called the waiter over to cover their bill. Spending a night in front of the TV with Charlie sounded nice. It sounded like cuddles and feeling warm instead of coming home shitfaced and dirty. He truly loved him, just not in the way needed to make them more than what they were now.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Harry grabbed his bag from the sofa and went to Floo to St Mungo's. He already couldn't wait to get Malfoy out of his boring room and into the park. Once there he went to find Aura straight away.</p>
<p>"Hey Harry! Back again, I see," she laughed as soon as she saw him. "And very motivated as well, it seems!"</p>
<p>"Yes! Actually, I was looking for you. Do you have a free wheelchair by any chance? I could take Draco out for a walk in the park."</p>
<p>Her smile slowly slid from her face, and Harry wasn't sure why. He'd seen wheelchairs here; he knew they had them.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea, Harry," she finally said, after what felt like ages.</p>
<p>"Is it because he's too sick? Would it harm him if he gets moved?" Harry asked, worried he might have misjudged the severity of Malfoy's state completely. If he was too sick to be moved, things were a lot worse than he'd thought.</p>
<p>"Are you listening, Harry?"</p>
<p>Snapping out of his pondering, he looked at Aura. "Sorry I kind of— What was it you said?"</p>
<p>Huffing out a laugh, Aura shook her head. "I said he isn't too sick to be moved. I even think it's a very good idea to get him out of this room. Thing is, with him and his past I'm not sure if things will go smoothly. If anyone here sees him, and recognises him for what he was, you might be in danger. Our patients aren't here for no reason, and unfair as it might be, Draco was on the wrong side of the war."</p>
<p>Letting all of this information sink into his brain, Harry felt unreasonably angry. "It's not like he could harm them now, not that he was able to harm anyone willingly in the first place. I'll protect him. I'll take him out for a walk. My fucking Saviour of the Wizarding World status has to be good for something."</p>
<p>"Either that, or people will get angry you're taking care of him. You might end up in the Prophet again."</p>
<p>"I don't read the Prophet, so I really don't care. Would you help me get him out of bed?"</p>
<p>"Do you have your wand with you? If yes, then I'll help you." Aura said, while watching him interestedly.</p>
<p>"Of course I have my wand with me. So it's cool, then? I can take him for a walk?" Harry asked, hope blooming in his chest.</p>
<p>"Yes. As long as you bring my patient back in one piece."</p>
<p>"That shouldn't be a problem," Harry grinned.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Aura went through a closed door and ordered Harry to wait outside. When she returned she was pushing an empty wheelchair in front of her. Following Aura to Malfoy's room, Harry's steps felt especially bouncy. Nobody would harm Malfoy, not as long as he was with him. And if they tried, they'd learn why nobody tried to mess with him nowadays.</p>
<p>"Holy Morgana and Jesus! What are you doing? How?"</p>
<p>Aura's scream made Harry's head snap up. They had reached Malfoy's door and she was the first one to enter. Pulling out his wand, Harry's heart beat in his throat. It took him a couple of seconds to realise nobody else but them were in the room.</p>
<p>The thing that had made her scream, was Draco himself.</p>
<p>He was standing in the middle of the room, doing nothing but looking towards his bed.</p>
<p>"How did he get out of bed? He’s never moved, not once in the last week. At least not like this."</p>
<p>Aura looked at him with big eyes. "What do you mean with <em>'not like this'</em>?"</p>
<p>"Well he didn't get up or do anything. He moved his head to look in my direction a couple of times. Or his arms. You told me he sits upright on his own, so it's nothing special." Harry couldn't force his eyes away from Malfoy. The view sent shivers down his spine. He just stood there unmoving.</p>
<p>"He stays upright on his own if we help him sit like that first. He never sits up on his own. He’s never even moved his head when I was here. I had to go in and turn him on different sides so he didn't stay in the one position all day long."</p>
<p>"Huh," was all Harry could say. His brain wasn't really able to process that information. Malfoy wearing a hospital gown and nothing else probably didn't help either.</p>
<p>"I don't even know how he's able to stand. His muscles should be way too weak to hold him. Let me run a few quick diagnostic spells over him before we get him into the wheelchair."</p>
<p>Harry watched as Aura pointed her wand at Malfoy, who observed without reacting to their presence in any kind of way. When she was done she walked back to Harry who still stood at the door, his own wand loosely in his hand.</p>
<p>"His vitals are amazing, better than I’ve ever seen them. But he still didn't react to me, which he should do if he’s getting out of bed on his own. Maybe he had his first clear moment? Can we try something?"</p>
<p>"Err," looking away from Malfoy, Harry spotted excitement on her face. "Sure? I guess? What do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>"I'll stay here, and you go over there and tell him that you're going to the park. Just do whatever you're usually doing when you're visiting him. Take the wheelchair with you!"</p>
<p>Looking skeptically at her, Harry slowly walked towards Malfoy. Placing the wheelchair behind Malfoy, Harry stepped in front of him, smiling as he looked at him.</p>
<p>"Hey there! Here I am, thinking I'd surprise you today, and I come here and find you like this. How did you get out of bed? You weren't trying to run from me, were you? Anyway. What do you think of me taking you out for a walk? They have a lovely park here, I want to show you around."</p>
<p>Slowly, oh so slowly, Malfoy's head lifted to look at him. This wasn't new, he'd done that before. But usually his eyes were empty when he did so. A reflex, turning his head to where the noise came from. But this time, there was a spark of <em>something</em> in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hi Malfoy, nice to see you're finally a bit with us. So a walk? You don't have to actually walk, I have a wheelchair, I'll push you. It's right behind you, you can sit down and you won't fall. Though I really don't expect you to do this on your own. Mind if I help you?"</p>
<p>Harry watched as Malfoy slowly blinked at him, his eyebrows knitted together. A quiet <em>"Fascinating"</em> from the door distracted him for a second, but not long enough to miss Malfoy's leg twitch before he started to tremble.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'll help you. Don't worry." Harry said quietly before stepping closer. Having no idea what to do and how to get him into the chair, Harry awkwardly shuffled around him until he figured it out and sat him down. Looking at his results, Harry was quite proud of himself. "You need a blanket. I'm not sure what you're wearing underneath and I'm not keen to find out or present it to the world."</p>
<p>Pulling his wand out, Harry pointed it at Malfoy's heavy blanket on the bed and transformed it into a lighter, nicer-looking one. Placing it over Malfoy's lap, Harry decided this would be good enough for a walk.</p>
<p>Stepping to the back of the wheelchair, Harry turned Malfoy around to push him out of the door. Aura followed them quietly, still looking a bit shocked. Before Harry could make it to the door that separated them from the park, Aura stopped him and asked him to come and speak to her once they were back from their tour. Simply nodding at her, Harry pushed Malfoy out of the door and into fresh air.</p>
<p>Once Harry had shown Malfoy his favourite places, which he'd discovered the first day he'd been here, he decided they'd sit in a small secluded part of the park, near a small fountain. It was a quiet corner where all one could hear was the chirping of birds in the trees and the steady pitter patter of water.</p>
<p>"So, how do you like the park? I think it's nice and peaceful here. Aura was worried about me taking you out here, so just in case you're also worried, I promise you that nothing will happen to you, I'll protect you in case anything goes wrong."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Harry looked around. Seeing all this green, mixed up with the colourful flowers, breathed new life into him. He hoped it would do the same trick for Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Your aunt sent me an old album with pictures of you and your family and friends. Do you want us to look at them together? I probably won't know many of those people you know, or well, maybe by now I do? I have no idea how many important hands I shook after—" Trailing off, Harry watched Malfoy's face for any reaction, but he seemed to be taking in their surroundings, staring at bushes and flowers before very slowly lifting his head to look at the trees above.</p>
<p>"We'll look at the pictures next time, I think. I'm with you on that one, it's too nice here to waste our time staring at an old album. If you look over this way, you can see the sky between the branches. The clouds are so puffy today, it looks amazing."</p>
<p>It took Malfoy a few minutes until he moved his head again, right towards where Harry had pointed, to look at the slow-moving clouds through a gap between branches.</p>
<p>Smiling, Harry bent down to pluck a long blade of grass from the ground, which he busied himself with in silence for the next couple of minutes.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long it had been since Malfoy had last left his hospital room. So he wanted to give him time to enjoy this.</p>
<p>Once he dissected the blade into as many tiny pieces as possible, he looked back at Malfoy, who was back to staring at the flowers.</p>
<p>"I think you're getting better. I'm very glad you are, honestly. I miss your snide remarks, crazy as it sounds. Sorry it took me so long to come here and find you." The last words were only whispered and the well-known sensation of bone-crushing guilt washed through Harry's body. He knew Malfoy had heard him, knew he understood what Harry was saying. But he could only hope he'd believe his words.</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p>"Nice to see you here, Potter. I was nearly worried you'd never show up again. You're off your usual schedule."</p>
<p>Harry looked over his shoulder and suppressed a groan. He knew it had been a stupid idea to go out. He hadn't set foot in a nightclub since he took Smith home last time. Not only did the cheap booze suddenly taste like shit, the thought of taking a random person home was even less appealing. So when he turned around and saw none other than Zacharias Smith in person, Harry'd had enough.</p>
<p>"I'm not looking for a fuck today. And I won't be taking you home ever again, so please Zach, go and look for someone else if you must."</p>
<p>Smith looked as if Harry had slapped him, but the shock quickly transformed into badly hidden anger. "Having a bad day, Potter? What's wrong with you?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. I think I've finally realised that I'm not getting anything from this whole <em>going out and drinking myself into oblivion</em> thing." Harry turned on his barstool and got up to leave, but Smith wouldn't let him.</p>
<p>"So that's it? You <em>realised this isn't what you want,</em> and you just stop? That's not an option Potter, we both know that you're drinking for a reason, and that you won't just stop. You can't. So how about you do your thing, and I'll come back in thirty minutes when you’ve drunk away what’s left of your brain?" The way Smith said it, it sounded like an order, and Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I mean it, Zach. Get help. I won't be coming here again. You'll have to find someone else if the thing we had going is really what you want from your life. I'm done with this."</p>
<p>Shoving him carefully out of his way, Harry got out of the club. He couldn't wait to get home and forget this whole thing.</p>
<p>When he stepped into the dark alley to Apparate home, Harry heard footsteps behind him. Turning around to check who was following him, he was only mildly surprised to see Smith again. How hadn't he seen how bad this had gotten? Thinking back at their last chat, Harry realised that Smith had never answered the question of whether he was stalking Harry. A shudder ripped through his body. He had approximately ten seconds to decide if he would just Apparate away, or try and talk him out of this.</p>
<p>Maybe if they had a talk, Smith would feel better? Sighing, Harry leaned back against the rough stone wall, inhaling the stench of piss and rubbish that lingered in the air. What a lovely place to have a discussion.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em> is your problem, Potter?" Smith growled as soon as he was close enough.</p>
<p>"I don't have a problem. I actually feel better than I have done in ages. What's <em>your</em> problem?"</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> are my problem! Why suddenly stop? It was working well, we both got what we wanted out of this! And then you don't come out for days, and suddenly you're breaking it off!" Smith's voice grew louder and louder with every word, and Harry felt there was quite a lot of misunderstanding between them.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing <em>to</em> break off, there was never anything more than senseless fucking between the two of us. And I don't want this anymore, I want to change how my life is going, and I can't do that while I'm going out getting shitfaced. So I’m stopping, and stopping includes not taking you home to fuck. You have to find someone new, Zach."</p>
<p>"You're not even sorry about it!" Smith cried out. "As long as our hero gets what he wants, things are fine, right? Do you ever think about anyone else but yourself?!?"</p>
<p>"I'll never be sorry for changing my life and getting away from this. See you around, Zach."</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Harry Apparated out of the alley before Smith found something else to scream about. He really wasn't sorry, and he'd done everything he could to make Smith understand. Harry could only hope he'd get the message.</p>
<p>Deciding to have an early night, Harry went to bed.</p>
<p>He still wasn't over his realisation when he met up with Ron and Hermione the next afternoon. And as always, it seemed like it was written all over his face.</p>
<p>The second Hermione sat down and placed her two folders on the table she looked at him, an expression of pure worry on her face. "Are you alright, Harry? You look, I'm not sure what you look like, it's not really good but not bad either."</p>
<p>"I'm fine. I was out last night and realised that I can't do it anymore. At least not like I have the last couple of months. I left, and went to bed early," Harry said, unsure how he felt about it.</p>
<p>"That's fantastic, Harry!” Hermione said, smiling hugely at him. "It's a good start!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so too. About time, eh?" Harry smiled back at her.</p>
<p>"If you need something to do you could help us planning the wedding," Ron said hopefully, while trying his best to not meet Hermione's sudden glare.</p>
<p>"I think Hermione has that covered," Harry laughed. "I was thinking of maybe getting a small house myself? You know, move out of Grimmauld. If you tell me where to start I could look into it in my spare time?"</p>
<p>Within seconds, both Ron and Hermione were in full lecture mode. Telling him about everything he had to watch out for and the pros and cons of buying a house versus building one.</p>
<p>They were still going through Hermione's house folder when they finished lunch. Honestly, it had just been something else to talk about other than the wedding or Malfoy, an idea that shot through his mind the second he'd said it and nothing more. But by the time the others had to leave to go to a tailor, Harry's heart was beating a bit faster, his mind fixated on the idea of getting himself a place to live. A real home, a quiet one, with an overgrown garden and a big tree that gave shade on a hot summer day. Maybe a swing for Teddy, and many colourful flowers.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to give you a duplicate of my folder?" Hermione asked, still excited about the prospect of him getting out of Grimmauld.</p>
<p>Thinking for a second, Harry nodded. What could it hurt to get a copy? It wasn't like he was going to buy a house only based on that information. But it would surely keep him busy until he found something better to do.</p>
<p>Smiling, Hermione duplicated the folder while Ron clapped him on the back. "Good decision mate, you'll get there. I'll come by next week to discuss my tasks for the wedding with you, yes?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Can't wait to see what you lot are planning!"</p>
<p>"Don't get too excited," Hermione huffed. "Your job will be to send out invitations. We won't tell you any details until the day of the wedding; it'll be a surprise for everyone."</p>
<p>Staring at her, Harry let his eyes travel to Ron before they snapped back to Hermione. Realising what this was about, Harry laughed out loud. "I won't tell Mrs Weasley, you can tell me what you're planning."</p>
<p>"I'm not taking any chances. I remember Bill's wedding. I won't let her fuss all over ours as well. It'll stay a secret. Only Ron and I will know where and what will happen until the moment we have to tell people where to come. This whole magic business makes planning stuff like that a lot easier. Nobody has to drive for hours to get anywhere."</p>
<p>Seeing her point, Harry had to agree with Hermione's logic. But now that he knew they wouldn't tell him, he really wanted to know what Hermione had planned.</p>
<p>"And here I am thinking that my two best friends would tell me everything. But fine, I'll try to be patient," Harry grinned at them.</p>
<p>"You know, it's amazing to see you like this again," Hermione said, her voice suddenly very soft as she got up. "Whatever it is that's helped you to finally get better, try and keep it. We were so worried, but it seems like you're so much better. You have to tell us what happened over the last two weeks as soon as you're feeling up to it."</p>
<p>Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Harry got up and hugged her tight. "I'll tell you, don't worry. It's just not as exciting as what you guys are up to. Thanks 'Mione. For everything."</p>
<p>Letting go of a very teary-eyed Hermione, Harry gave Ron a hug too, before taking the copy of Hermione's folder from the table and leaving to Floo home.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Sorry I vanished last time, we had an emergency."</p><p>Sipping on his tea, Harry looked at Aura, who had pulled him into a tiny, office-like room as soon as he arrived at St Mungo's. He had looked for her after bringing Malfoy back to his room, but couldn't find her.</p><p>"That's quite okay, I had to take care of some <em>unfinished</em> business myself that day. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>"Draco. I'm his main Healer, because honestly you still can't trust everyone, and I've been watching your interactions closely. I had to make sure you were actually helping him."</p><p>"And am I?" Harry asked, suppressing a grin. He knew he'd been helping Malfoy to some extent, he looked a lot better. Still dead, but less dead than before.</p><p>"Yes, that's why I want to talk to you. Narcissa has given up on him, she still wants to transfer him to Thickey, but that'd be a horrible mistake. I wanted to ask if you'd be okay if she was here at some point while you visit? I think she needs to see the change in him in person, because he's mostly asleep when she comes in the early morning."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Harry thought back to his visit at Andromeda's house and how unhappy Narcissa Malfoy had been that he was involved in their business all of a sudden.</p><p>"Do you think she'd do that? She wasn't exactly happy last time I tried to talk to her about Mal- Draco."</p><p>"If she loves her son, and I know she does, she'll take every chance she’s got. Even if this chance is named Harry Potter. He's really doing a lot better, but it's most obvious when you're around. So I thought we might try that."</p><p>"Yeah, why not?" Harry sighed. "So how is he today? I wasn't here yesterday."</p><p>"He's fine. Very sleepy today, I think your little trip to the park left a lasting impression."</p><p>"God knows how long he’d gone seeing anything besides the inside of that room. He seemed to enjoy the flowers, so I brought him a new bouquet. And I have something new to talk about."</p><p>"That's nice. Thanks for doing this, Harry."</p><p>"No worries. My visits are helping me just as much as they help him."</p><p>Aura smiled at him before patting his arm. "I'm glad you're not drinking as much anymore. I saw the change in you as well, and I'm happy that this is a win-win situation for the both of you."</p><p>Gawking at her, Harry nearly choked on his tea. "How did you know?"</p><p>"What? About your drinking? I'm a Healer, Harry. I saw it in your eyes, and it's still visible on your skin. But that'll be gone in no time as you keep your consumption limited, or maybe even stop drinking booze completely, but that's up to you."</p><p>Harry stayed quiet, he had no idea it'd been so obvious. Sure, he looked tired most of the time, but he looked like that even if he didn't go out to drink. So hearing her say that was quite a shock.</p><p>"Will you feed Draco again? It's nearly snack time, and I have another patient waiting for me."</p><p>"Please don't say feed. That makes him sound worse than he is. Help him eat sounds better," Harry sighed. "And sure. We're a good team by now."</p><p>"What do you think will happen when he's better, Harry?" Aura asked suddenly, studying his face warily.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean exactly that. What will happen once he's good enough to leave, to eat on his own, to not be dependent on anyone?"</p><p>Harry looked at her, not sure what she wanted him to say. "I think he'll go back home? The Manor, or to his aunt Andromeda. Wherever he wants to go."</p><p>"He can't go back to the Manor, he'll relapse within a day. Draco will need someone to look after him. Do you think Andromeda can do that?" She looked intently at Harry, but he had no idea what else to suggest.</p><p>Sighing, she sent him a small smile, "Well, we’ll see when it happens. Let's go to our patients then."</p><p>Confused, Harry got up and filled another mug with hot peppermint tea before going to Malfoy's room.</p><p>"Hey Malfoy, I'm back! I brought you tea, and I have something new to tell you!" Closing the door behind him, Harry dropped his bag at the foot of Malfoy's bed before putting the tea on his bedside table.</p><p>Raising the head of Malfoy's bed, Harry sat down and pulled the bouquet out of his bag. "Look, I brought you new flowers for your room." Holding them so Malfoy could see them, Harry waited until he had a bit of time to look before placing them in the vase next to his bed.</p><p>"So, snacks aren't here yet so I'll just tell you what happened today."</p><p>Pulling the folder out of his bag, Harry started to tell him how his visit with Ron and Hermione went and the thought of buying his own house. "So I looked through this folder, and Hermione had some good points. I really want to have a TV again, but installing mine at Grimmauld was a shit ton of work and I'd rather not do that again. So I was thinking maybe I'll get a Muggle house and just magic-proof it? One with a big garden and some trees. What do you think of that?"</p><p>Looking at Malfoy, Harry wasn't really surprised to see him watching Harry with a curious look on his face.</p><p>"So at least you're not completely against this idea, that's something."</p><p>A knock on the door announced the arrival of Malfoy's snacks and Harry busied himself cutting everything into small edible pieces.</p><p>"If you sit up a bit more, It'll be easier to eat and drink," Harry said.</p><p>To his surprise, Malfoy started to move. Very slowly, and showing even less energy than a stunned doxy wing, he sat up straight and looked at Harry.</p><p>"Hey! Well done! It's bananas today. And another lot of biscuits. I brought you peppermint tea again because I’ve lost hope they'll bring you anything other than fennel."</p><p>Holding a small piece of biscuit to Malfoy's mouth, Harry watched as it turned into a pout, and he laughed at the familiar expression. "Haven't seen that since Hogwarts. What's wrong, Malfoy? Scared I'll poison you?"</p><p>It happened so slowly that Harry didn't even realise it, but all of a sudden Malfoy's hand was on his and he took the piece of biscuit out of his hand to eat it himself.</p><p>Staring at him open-mouthed, Harry watched as Malfoy's hand missed his mouth on the first try, but found it on the second one.</p><p>Not waiting for any further indication from Malfoy, Harry instantly pressed another piece of biscuit into his now empty hand, and a huge smile erupted over his face as he watched Malfoy eat on his own.</p><p>A very quiet sob from the door made Harry look away from Draco.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy stood at the door and watched them, a hand held in front of her mouth to stifle the sounds. Tears rolled down her face as she watched her son eat on his own.</p><p>Smiling at her for a second, Harry brought his attention back to Draco. "Sick of me feeding you after only one week? I thought you'd enjoy the pampering. I'll still help you with your tea, yes? I don't want you to spill it all over yourself."</p><p>Holding the mug up to Draco's mouth, Harry tilted it so he could take a sip. "I really hope I'm making your tea right, but I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough if I'm not."</p><p>Ignoring Narcissa's presence, Harry returned to their previous topic. "So the house. What do you think? Are two storeys enough? I think they are if it's big enough. Though I've no idea what to plant in my new garden. I'll probably ask Neville for help. I might get some potions ingredients, just to check if I'm still horrible at brewing. You'll see, I'll become a pro once I have my own house. Might even become a better potioneer than you were."</p><p>Draco made a sound that nearly sounded like a laugh, he even looked amused now that Harry paid closer attention to the small movements of his face.</p><p>"Really? That's what you're laughing about? Out of everything I told you? You have a very high opinion of yourself, you prick. You'll see, I'll brew amazing potions in my new house. But that means that I have to look for one with a basement, some potions don't like sunlight."</p><p>Once the biscuits were gone, Harry switched plates and offered Draco the banana slices. "If I had known you’d be eating by yourself today I wouldn't have cut it. Do you mind if I feed you the banana? Your fingers will get all sticky and slimy if you eat this on your own."</p><p>A somewhat resigned look slid over Draco's face and Harry shrugged. "You know I'm right. Tea first?"</p><p>Holding the cup up to Draco's mouth, he watched as he emptied what was left with a few sips.</p><p>"I still have that picture album for you to look at. We could do that tomorrow. Maybe I'll know more about my possible new house then as well."</p><p>Feeding Draco the banana slices, Harry dared to throw another glance towards the door. Narcissa Malfoy still stood frozen on her spot, watching their interaction closely.</p><p>Harry wasn't sure what she'd do to him once he stepped out of this room, but he knew she wouldn’t transfer Draco to the other ward after seeing this. And that had to be a good thing.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please meet me at my sister's house whenever it suits you best. I'll be there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa Malfoy</em>
</p><p>Harry stared down at the letter in his hand. He knew he wouldn't get out of a conversation with her after what she saw at St Mungo's, but that he'd get an official invitation to Andromeda's place was something he hadn't expected. At least not the very next morning. He'd expected at least a couple of days to go by after what had happened the last time he turned up on their doorstep to speak to her.</p><p>His actual plan had been to visit Draco again, but that could wait until he'd spoken to Narcissa. It would look strange if he turned up so early anyway. As far as he knew, people were already speculating he was a patient there himself.</p><p>In some kind of way it was true; even if he wasn't, his visits there had a very therapeutic effect on him.</p><p>Swallowing the last bites of his bacon and toast, Harry got up to look for something a bit nicer to wear. It felt strange to stand in front of Narcissa Malfoy wearing what he usually wore.</p><p>After a couple of minutes he found a pair of jeans that weren't ripped or bearing stains that wouldn’t spell clean. Paired with a nice clean white shirt and freshly brushed teeth, he felt presentable enough to leave the house.</p><p>Knocking at Andromeda's door, Harry waited for the usual <em>tapper tapper tapper</em> that announced Teddy crawling to the door to open it with Andromeda's help.</p><p>To his surprise, this time there was silence, and then the door cracked to reveal a pale face spying out.</p><p>Once Narcissa had spotted him, she opened the door fully and stepped back to let him in.</p><p>"Andromeda and Edward are visiting his playgroup, I hope you got my owl and didn't expect to see them."</p><p>"Uhm," following Narcissa's invite he stepped inside and waited for her to close the door behind him. "I got your owl, yes. When will they be back? I was hoping that since I'm already here I could play a bit with Teddy."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I fear they'll be back in a couple of hours. Can I offer you something to drink, Mr Potter?"</p><p>"Call me Harry, please. And maybe tea? Or coffee? It's still too early for my liking."</p><p>Observing him for a second, Narcissa nodded and walked stiffly towards the kitchen to get them something to drink. Not sure what he should do and feeling even more awkward alone with her, Harry hesitated for a second before following.</p><p>"Do you know where my sister's library is, Mr Po- Harry?"</p><p>"Uhm, yes. I think so. Upstairs behind the door that's always closed, right?"</p><p>"Yes. Please go there and wait for me, I'll bring your coffee once it's ready."</p><p>Doing as told, Harry made his way through the quiet house, fiddling nervously with his wand. Why did she want him to go there and wait? They could just as well speak in the living room, or rather sit there awkwardly until one of them found the nerve to say something, hopefully without making the situation worse.</p><p><em>It could be a trap!</em> A small voice in his brain added helpfully, but Harry shook it off. Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't lure him into a trap, not after everything that had happened the last couple of years.</p><p>Opening the door, Harry nevertheless inspected the room carefully before stepping inside. It looked kind of dark, but in the cosy way, not a dreadful one. A big fireplace with two armchairs and a small tea table at the other end of the surprising large room caught his attention, and Harry decided it wouldn't hurt to sit there to wait. She wouldn't be annoyed he sat down without an invitation, would she?</p><p>He looked at the endless rows of books, all stacked neatly in their respective places on various shelves. Hermione would love this room. Some books looked older than Hogwarts, others were very obviously books that belonged to Teddy.</p><p>Seeing the kids’ books stacked just as neatly as the others on one of the shelves close to the fireplace, Harry's heart grew about five sizes. Andromeda had asked him if he wanted to take Teddy to the Burrow and raise him there, seeing as her daughter and son-in-law had made him his godfather. But Harry had told her that he was in no way able to tend to a baby's needs. And this only proved how right his decision had been. Maybe, later, once he'd got hold of his own life, he could take Teddy for the weekends and let Andromeda have a bit of free time.</p><p>The door suddenly opened and Harry jumped, until he remembered why he was sitting in the library in the first place.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy walked in, a tea tray levitating in front of her.</p><p>Hurrying to make some space on the small table next to him, Harry watched as she carefully set the tray down and sat down on the other free armchair.</p><p>Taking his cup of coffee, Harry dropped two sugar cubes in and stirred before taking a sip. Swallowing hard, Harry had to suppress a shudder. He had no idea how she made the coffee taste like burnt pancakes, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. "Thanks for the coffee. It's delicious."</p><p>"I'm glad it's to your taste, I'm not used to working in a kitchen without the elves doing most of the work," Narcissa answered as she took a sip from her cup. "I prefer tea."</p><p>"Good to know," Harry answered, before falling silent again.</p><p>Minutes seemed to pass before Narcissa started to speak again. "I invited you here because I wanted to thank you."</p><p>As Harry started to answer that there wasn’t anything she should thank him for, Narcissa held up her hand and the words died in his throat.</p><p>"I mean it. I had given up on my son. I thought he was too far gone, too broken to return to us. I tried, for months. I first had him at home at the Manor, but it seemed like he only got worse there. So I brought him to Aura, hoping she could help him. But the Healers were just as clueless as I was, as everyone was. And then you came along, and within days I see my son reaching for his food and eating it. He hadn't even looked at me at that point, not once. We'll forever be in your debt, no matter how much he recovers."</p><p>"I think he'll fully recover if he has enough time," Harry said. "And of course I helped him, I should have done more before it even got so far. There's no debt, and nothing to be thankful for. Rather, I should apologise. If I'd done more, turned up at his hearing, or-"</p><p>"Harry, it's thanks to you Draco even got out of Azkaban after such a short time, that he didn't get the Kiss. Thanks to you, Draco survived the Battle of Hogwarts—I know you pulled him out of the flames. Thanks to you, he's back with us now, and not just staring at nothing. He'll never recover from the damage he had to suffer during his time at the Manor, but he might recover from his time at Azkaban. So please accept my gratitude, and stop thinking you could have done more for him than you did."</p><p>Nodding, Harry took a sip of his burnt coffee just to busy himself, deciding he'd only say something wrong if he tried to argue further.</p><p>"Good. Now that this point is taken care of, I fear I have to approach you with something else. Something very personal, and I don't wish you to discuss this with my son in any kind of way."</p><p>He knew this was a trap, he should listen to the little voice and leave. But of course he didn't. He couldn't imagine what it was that Narcissa Malfoy, of all people, had to discuss with him that was so personal that not even her own son could hear it.</p><p>"I heard you were discussing the possibility of buying a house yesterday," Narcissa continued, ignoring his probably obvious panic.</p><p>"Yes, I was thinking about it. The idea only came to me yesterday so I'm not sure what I'm looking for yet," Harry answered, unsure if he'd missed the fact that Narcissa might be some kind of estate agent. He wouldn't be surprised if she was.</p><p>"I have a house for you."</p><p>Harry couldn't help but gawk at her.</p><p>"It's a little far-fetched, I know, but I'll be angry at myself if I don’t even try to offer it to you."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, still in shock.</p><p>"The Manor."</p><p>He was sure his heart skipped at least ten beats at that. Did Narcissa really just offer him- "The Manor?"</p><p>"Yes. I moved here not only because I didn't want to be alone all the time. The Ministry decided they're taking the Manor as some kind of reparation for what my family has done. It's still in my posession for now. They offered to allow me to find a new owner myself before they'll take over, but we're not allowed to keep it. My husband is about to die in Azkaban, it won't be long. My son, if he ever gets out of St Mungo's, will be too sick to take care of it himself. He's not fit for such a task. I honestly don't even care what you do with it. If you live there, or rent it out to war tourists. I just don't want the Ministry to get their greedy hands on it after everything they did."</p><p>Harry heard the anger in her voice, and felt the same rushing through his body like a burning fire. How could the Ministry decide such a thing <em>months</em> after the trials? This was an unreasonable act of pettiness and nothing else. "Who decided you have to give it away?"</p><p>"I don't know. I asked, but they won't tell me. The only thing they did was confirm that the letter I got was a real notice coming from the Ministry and not a bad joke."</p><p>Leaning back with a heavy sigh, Harry's brain went into overdrive. "Is there any other way I could help without becoming owner of the Manor? My memories at your house aren't exactly fond."</p><p>"I fear there isn't. And I would understand if you don't want it. But I had to ask before the Ministry took it. Which happens tomorrow."</p><p>"Tomorrow?!?" Harry asked in shock. He at least wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron about this, but it didn't look like he'd have the time for that. "How much do you want for it? There must be a price for it. The Manor is your home."</p><p>"Nothing. You can have it as a gift of gratitude for saving my son. The Manor was my home, yes. But it hasn't been in a while now, even before I moved in with my sister."</p><p>"So you'd just give me the Manor? For free?"</p><p>"Yes. Lucius won't ever know, and even if he did, he would probably think it was the only right thing to do. He'd go to the press, but I can promise you I won't do any of that. If you agree, we'll send an owl to Gringotts and the Goblins will do all the paperwork and transfer it, along with everything inside, into your possession. As long as you don't give it to the Ministry I'm fine with whatever you do with it."</p><p>Thinking for a second, Harry decided that he also thought the Ministry should never lay its hands on the building. Not if there was anything he could do to stop it from happening, and there was. "I'll take it. You can also move back in, rent free, if you want to, and take Teddy and Andromeda with you. Your grounds are bigger than Andromeda's garden, Teddy would love them."</p><p>"You’ll really take the Manor?" Narcissa looked just as surprised as he felt before she jumped up to get a feather and a parchment to write the letter to Gringotts.</p><p>Once both their names were on it and the owl was sent, Narcissa sunk back into her chair, an expression of deep peace on her face. "We can discuss further details once the paperwork is done and the Ministry has checked you for the Imperius curse."</p><p>Harry couldn't help but laugh. He had just bought the Manor; Malfoy Manor was now his. And tomorrow at this time the Ministry would probably kick his door in to get him checked for dark magic or possession.</p><p>Shaking his head, Harry looked at Narcissa. "You don't by any chance have some whiskey in your possession to celebrate my new house?"</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>"I might have done something irrational, a rather impulsive decision, and I need your help." Looking at his two best friends, Harry tried his best to keep his face free from guilt. But Hermione's reaction told him he'd failed spectacularly.</p><p>"Harry Potter! We're in the middle of planning a wedding and building a house! We don't have the time to deal with another war, or murder, or whatever it is you've done this time. Because your face says it's the worst you've done, and you’ve done a lot in your short life!"</p><p>Looking sheepishly at her, Harry tried to catch Ron's gaze, but he'd buried his face in his arms, obviously already done with the topic.</p><p>"Look, it's not <em>that</em> bad! It also shouldn't be any work for us, they told me there's not much I have to do because everything will be taken care of! I just need some of your brain power and maybe a few comforting words, someone to tell me that this isn’t the worst decision I’ve ever made. Something along those lines."</p><p>"Fine," Ron groaned, lifting his head. "What did you do? What is it that made you Apparate straight into our kitchen without thinking and break literally all the wards surrounding the Burrow because you couldn't wait the five milliseconds until you'd been recognised and let through?"</p><p>"You scared poor Arthur to death!" Hermione chimed in.</p><p>"I already said I was sorry for that! And I fixed it! So can we now go back to the important topics?" Harry was slowly losing his patience with them. It wasn't like there was anything he could do to stop it, the letter had probably already arrived at Gringotts.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry mate. It's just not something that goes down easy, you remember what happened the last time the wards surrounding the Burrow went down."</p><p>Harry did remember—Fleur and Bill's wedding, the day they had to leave their safe home for an unknown future.</p><p>"So tell us. What did you do?"</p><p>"I visited Narcissa Malfoy today, which is a totally unrelated story I can tell you another time, and am now somehow, probably, the new owner of Malfoy Manor?"</p><p>Silence. Harry had expected anything but deafening silence. It lasted long enough to make Harry squirm in his seat, waiting for any kind of reaction.</p><p>It felt like ages before Ron eventually burst out laughing, and Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.</p><p>"The Ministry was kicking her out, the Manor would have been theirs if she couldn't find someone to take it before tomorrow. So I kinda just said yes, because I'd rather die than let the Ministry get what they want."</p><p>"Oh, Harry..."</p><p>"Mate, what? Why would you want the Manor? Why would <em>anyone</em> want it? What will you do with it?"</p><p>Shrugging, Harry looked down at his hands. "I'll let her live there, and Teddy and Andromeda. It has huge grounds, Teddy will be very happy there."</p><p>"Harry, the Manor is not a place to have a kid. The things that happened there, the house is drenched in dark magic. Getting rid of that will be a lot of work, and we don't know how to do that."</p><p>"I'm Harry Potter, I'll just march into the Ministry once everything is settled and demand that someone take care of it. They won’t dare say no, I'm already angry enough and they won't want it to get worse."</p><p>"Only you..." Hermione shook her head. "You know what, that's crazy enough that it could work."</p><p>"Hermione? Darling? Are you sure you're alright? How in hell could that work?" Ron asked, staring at her in shock. "They'd have to strip down the entire building, and now that it's Harry's they'll have to do it extra carefully to not damage anything."</p><p>"That's the point, isn't it?" Harry asked. "They'd never do it for Narcissa; if anything, they’d probably steal anything of value and destroy everything else. So this way, everything will be fine for her, and Teddy will grow up as a spoiled little brat."</p><p>"That, and the Ministry is terrified of getting on your wrong side. One word from you could ruin their whole system. They wouldn't dare say no. You could ask them to become Minister and they'd say yes."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione," Harry huffed.</p><p>"But it's true. Kingsley has a lot of trouble keeping everything together. He needs more war heroes on his side, the public realised that the way things were isn't exactly the best way to handle affairs. And the Ministry hasn’t changed at all, still the same system. It's only a matter of time before the public demands changes, and if the hero himself is the first one to speak up against them, it'd be their end. One word from you could be the tiny wave which grows into a tsunami, and there'd be nothing left to stop it."</p><p>"Really? I didn't know it was that bad," Harry said, feeling uneasy just thinking about it.</p><p>"It's even worse. Kingsley asked Molly to work for him. Officially as his secretary, but she's the one who killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Her name will turn up in history books, and if she works for him it'd be good publicity. Don't get me wrong, Kingsley has his heart in the right place, but not even he can make changes as quickly as necessary. We're one blink away from a revolution, and it'll be one where everyone carries a deadly weapon."</p><p>"So you're mostly okay with me getting the Manor? Did I get that right?" Harry asked, still not sure how he should feel about it himself.</p><p>"I think it's too late to question if it's a good idea. So you just have to make the best of what you have. I suppose you don't want it spread all over the news?"</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"Then," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "you should go to the Ministry and take care of it before they get the notice from Gringotts. Once it's sent, it'll go through a lot of hands before reaching the right people. And they'll come to question you anyway."</p><p>"Yeah mate. Go straight to Kingsley, he'll help you find the right people for this."</p><p>Nodding, Harry got up. They were right. He had to sort this out before it was too late.</p><p>He was already halfway out when Ron called after him, "Harry! Wait! I nearly forgot!"</p><p>Turning around, Harry saw a huge grin spread over Ron's face.</p><p>"Will it be Potter Manor then? Or will you turn into a Malfoy as soon as this is settled?"</p><p>Aiming a stinging hex at Ron, Harry waited for the reassuring yelp before he grinned and left the Burrow to Apparate to the Ministry.</p><p>It was surprisingly easy to get to Kingsley, and Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's words. Once in his office, Harry closed the door behind him and successfully shut out the Auror waiting outside.</p><p>"Harry! What a nice surprise! Sit down, anything to drink?" Kingsley looked honestly happy to see him, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He had always liked him, he was the best person for this thankless job.</p><p>"No thanks. I'm here because I need your help with something, preferably before the Prophet gets word of it from someone working here."</p><p>"That sounds serious. What happened?"</p><p>"Is it correct that the Ministry kicked Narcissa Malfoy out of Malfoy Manor?"</p><p>"Yes. They’re claiming it as reparations, which in my opinion is not the right thing to do. But not even the Minister has enough power to change their decisions overnight. Why?"</p><p>Feeling angry, Harry stared at Kingsley. He sounded way too relaxed for someone claiming to be against these decisions. "Malfoy Manor is mine now. I want your best people to clean it of every last bit of dark magic. My godson will live there and I don't want anything happening to him. And when I say <em>"clean it"</em> I really mean only the magic. There is nothing the Ministry will take from my new property, nothing they will break, and nothing they will change. I'll take care of the artifacts hiding there myself."</p><p>"How in Morgana's name did you get possession of Malfoy Manor? Wasn't it due to turn over to the Ministry tomorrow?" Kingsley asked, surprise clear in his deep voice.</p><p>"Exactly. Lucky coincidence I wanted to visit Teddy but met Narcissa Malfoy at his house instead, right?"</p><p>"Right. Well, less paperwork for me. You have to speak to, let me think who'd be best for this, I think Jameson in Magical Law Enforcement. He'll take care of the Manor case, including finding trustworthy people to clear the place for you once everything is settled. I guess they'll need a small army of Curse Breakers and the lot, but it'll be done within a month at most. In the meantime, the paperwork should be settled. You know there'll be a hearing, right?"</p><p>"I expected nothing less. I don't care about the hearing, I took the Manor to piss off the Ministry, if they want to hear me say it, fine. I still expect the work to be done with care and that no word gets out to the Prophet or any other newspaper."</p><p>"Thanks for the warning, let's see if we can drop the hearing then, shall we? Anyone else would have been tested for the Imperius curse and other mind-altering spells or potions, but you-"</p><p>"I’ve been able to shake off the Imperius Curse with ease since I was fourteen years old, and I told you why I took the Manor."</p><p>"And if it had been anyone else than you saying this they'd probably be under arrest by now," Kingsley laughed.</p><p>"Good that it's me then. Oh and while we're already here, I'd like a list of all the properties the Ministry wants to get their hands on. I'm going into real estate."</p><p>"Harry-"</p><p>"I mean it Kingsley. I won't let you rob these people of their homes. I'll buy them all if necessary, and they'll pay rent. It's not up to the Ministry how I spend my money as long as I do it legally. So let's get down to business, I have another appointment later today which I don't want to miss."</p><p>"You already sound like a Malfoy."</p><p>"Comes free with the Manor. I'm sure so does the title Lord."</p><p>Kingsley barked out a loud, amused laugh before getting up and walking to the door. "Well, <em>Lord</em> Potter, If you'll follow me? I'll take you to Jameson, he'll be your Ministry liaison from now on, and he'll also give you the list you were asking for."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>"There's someone waiting for you, and you're late today."</p><p>Laughing, Harry looked towards the room he'd just passed and found Aura standing at the door with an amused grin on her face.</p><p>"Sorry, I had to take care of a couple of things. How's Draco today?"</p><p>"Go and see for yourself."</p><p>Shrugging, Harry turned and passed by the few doors to Draco's room without further interruption. Opening the door, he was surprised to see the open windows and fresh flowers waiting on the small bedside table. If he had to guess, he'd say Narcissa Malfoy had come here after he left Andromeda's house.</p><p>But what surprised him the most was Draco. He was sitting on his bed, feet dangling to the floor. When Harry stepped around the bed, he saw Draco holding the picture frame Harry had left for him with Draco's family's picture in it.</p><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late today. How are you?"</p><p>Draco's eyes shot up and he focused on Harry, a thoughtful expression on his face. And then Draco shrugged, and Harry nearly fainted. He was back.</p><p>When Harry didn't say anything else, Draco's focus went back to the picture, allowing Harry to slump down in the empty chair just in time before his knees gave in.</p><p>When he found his voice again, Harry cleared his throat before pulling his chair closer to the bed. "Andromeda gave me that picture for you. I hope it's okay that I decorated your room a bit. It was quite cold and empty here."</p><p>Draco's fingers grazed the frame before he tapped against it without looking up.</p><p>"I have more pictures for you if you want to see them? I have an album, I’ve had it with me for a while now." Watching Draco's face for a second, Harry decided to just go for it and pulled the album out of his bag before handing it to him.</p><p>Draco carefully placed the picture frame on the bedside table and took the album out of Harry's hands. Pulling his legs back onto his bed to sit cross-legged, he placed the album on his lap before opening it.</p><p>Harry had skimmed through it but didn't pay a lot of attention. It felt wrong to look at pictures of the Malfoy family and Draco's friends, like intruding into a life.</p><p>They spent about an hour sitting silently with each other as Draco took his time looking at the pictures, and Harry looking at him. He recognised every small movement on the other's face and tried to memorise them all and file them against what they could mean.</p><p>He found it fascinating that Draco's face was so expressive. Pictures of the Slytherins got the strongest reaction, with everything from happiness shown through a twitch of his mouth and a spark in his eyes, to never-ending sadness that made him look away for a second before he turned the page to another picture.</p><p>Harry wondered how the other Slytherins were today. The list he got from the Ministry had a few names he recognised from school while skimming it before shoving it into his pocket. He wasn't sure if Parkinson or Zabini were on it, but he'd find out when he got home. Maybe he could owl and ask what happened to them.</p><p>When Draco was nearly at the end of the album, his eyebrows shot up and he looked up at Harry before looking back down.</p><p>"What? Is there a picture of me? Show me."</p><p>Draco shook his head and turned the album to tap the picture on the left hand side.</p><p>Gasping, he scooted closer until he could see every tiny detail of the picture Draco was pointing to.</p><p>It showed Sirius, a very young Sirius, hugging someone close. When he let go, the <em>someone</em> turned around and grinned widely at Harry.</p><p>He looked just like him, a bit younger, less tired, not war-torn, without a scar, his hair just as messy and his knees just as knobbly. His father.</p><p>Written on the picture there was a single word, in elegant gold letters. <em>Family.</em></p><p>Looking at Draco, Harry found him watching him with a careful expression on his face.</p><p>"Your Aunt gave me the album, this must be one of her pictures, one she got from Sirius after he left his family to live with my father. He told me my family was more family to him than his own." Harry's voice was heavy.</p><p>Turning the album back around, Draco looked at it for another moment, absently tapping the word <em>family</em> before furrowing his brows and turning the page, hiding Harry's father between the pages again.</p><p>Once Draco closed the album, Harry looked around for something else to busy them with. It wasn't time for dinner yet, there was still about an hour and a half till then. Things had been a lot easier when he knew Draco wouldn't care what he said, but that had changed now.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the park with me? You enjoyed it last time, I could get you a wheelchair again, I don't think you can walk that far just yet. But it'll give you something else to see."</p><p>Draco looked at him, and with a gesture towards his hair he shook his head.</p><p>It took Harry a solid minute to understand what he meant by that, and when he did he couldn't help but laugh. "Nobody cares about your hair, Draco! Mine still looks worse."</p><p>Draco's eyes went big before he shook his head again, more vehemently.</p><p>"Okay, uhm, what if I give you a hairbrush and a small mirror, you take care of your hair, which looks perfectly fine by the way, and then we go for a walk?"</p><p>Draco hesitated for a second before giving Harry a sharp nod.</p><p>Sighing, Harry dug into his bag, knowing that he had a hairbrush from Hermione somewhere in there. Handing it to him, Harry went back to look for a mirror. Borrowing Hermione's stuff had its positive sides.</p><p>Holding the mirror up, Harry watched Draco take care of his hair. But it soon became very clear that Draco was getting frustrated. His arms were shaking as he tried to brush the knots out of his shoulder-length hair. Letting out an irritated huff, Draco dropped the hairbrush on the bed and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>"Let me help you, yeah?"</p><p>Handing the mirror to Draco, Harry got up and walked around the bed to stand behind him. Carefully, he started to untangle Draco’s hair with soft brush strokes. "You'll need a haircut when you get out of here. You haven’t eaten well the last couple of months, and it shows in your hair. Hermione cut my hair while we were on the run, but I doubt that’s an option you'd consider. You were always very put together, and it doesn't really show if my hair is cut unevenly, it’s a mess anyway."</p><p>
  
</p><p>A huff from Draco made Harry grin as he took care of a big knot at Draco's neck. "Thought so. Or was that a laugh about my messy hair? Then I'd like to remind you that I'm currently taking care of yours and we all know that I can be <em>very clumsy</em>. So you better be nice to me."</p><p>Harry <em>felt</em> the eye roll that followed his words and he laughed loudly. "Stop rolling your eyes at me. Nearly done. Do you want me to tie it back for you? I think I should have something for that in my bag as well."</p><p>Draco nodded and Harry pulled the bag towards him to look for a hair tie. "It's actually Hermione's bag, I only borrowed it for my visits here, just in case you're wondering why I'm carrying all this stuff around."</p><p>He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help himself. Brushing Draco's hair felt strange, too intimate, too personal for him to be able to deal with just now. Even after months of neglect and malnutrition it still felt incredibly soft in his hands, sliding through his fingers like expensive silk.</p><p>Pulling it up into a loose bun, Harry walked back around the bed to examine his work. Draco seemed to be fine with it, he'd put the mirror down and was looking at Harry with an amused expression on his face.</p><p>"What do you think? Not bad, right? As good as new if you ask me." Harry grinned. Draco huffed.</p><p>"I'll get you the wheelchair, don't try and get out of here on your own. If you fall and break your head on the ground I can't take you for a walk, and that'd be a shame after all the work I did on your hair."</p><p>Harry guffawed when Draco flipped him off as he walked out of the room to fetch the wheelchair.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Looking at the list in his hands, Harry couldn't believe how many houses there were. How many families, even ones not really involved with the Death Eaters, were about to lose their homes. It seemed like the Ministry just went over old Hogwarts records, picked every Slytherin from the list, and decided to take their house.</p><p>Making a quick decision, he spelled his cereal bowl into the sink and left his house to Apparate to the address he wanted to visit first.</p><p>Zabini's house looked different than Harry had imagined it. He had expected a palace of some kind, with all the stories about Zabini's mother. But it looked rather normal for a wizarding house. It was on the bigger side, but not as big as the Manor. The part of the garden he could see from the gate was covered in rose bushes, and not far from the gate was a well that looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale book.</p><p>Unsure how Zabini's gate worked, he looked for some kind of bell. Coming up empty, he touched the gate, hoping it would trigger some kind of mechanism that would let the residents know someone wanted to speak to them.</p><p>When nothing happened after a couple of minutes, Harry decided to just climb the stupid thing and knock on their door. At least he could be sure there wouldn't be video surveillance of his rather unimpressive stunt, which of course ended with him crashing to the ground on the other side.</p><p>Brushing the dirt off his clothes, Harry followed the path towards the main entrance.</p><p>Once there, he knocked loudly on the dark wooden door and waited for something to happen. Moments later the door opened just enough to allow the voice of the person inside to carry towards him.</p><p>"We're not interested, leave before I make use of my wand."</p><p>The voice, though threatening, had such a melodic ring and sweetness to it that Harry wanted to hear nothing else for the rest of his life. He could die happy if the last thing he heard was this. Feeling his feet move towards the door on their own, Harry forced himself to stay where he was. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before looking back at the door.</p><p>"Mrs Zabini? I'm here to speak to you and your son, I want to help you keep your house."</p><p>"Who are you?" the sweet voice asked, no less threatening.</p><p>"Harry Potter, I know your son from school."</p><p>The door flew open and Harry finally had a face for the voice. He'd never question any of her late husbands ever again. She had to be some kind of Veela or Fae, she definitely wasn't human. She was older than his mother would be, and he still wouldn't hesitate to marry her.</p><p>She was small and curvy, and her black hair showed fine strands of silvery white shining through. But what made her stand out the most were her eyes. One of them an icy blue, the other one as green as a new leaf on a young tree. Some kind of aura seemed to surround her, and Harry took a step back to get some distance between them, hoping his brain could recover more easily this way.</p><p>"You really are Harry Potter. Did the Ministry send you? We still have a week to find someone on our own."</p><p>"No they didn't. Is Blaise here? Don't get me wrong but I'd rather have him around as well. Something about you-"</p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr Potter. Wait a second while I get my son."</p><p>The door closed again and Harry instantly felt like a cloud was lifted from his brain. Not even the Imperius Curse felt like standing close to Mrs Zabini.</p><p>By the time the door opened again, Harry felt better and more prepared to face Mrs Zabini again. But to his surprise, it wasn't her who stood in front of him.</p><p>"Potter, nice seeing you again. My mother said you wanted to speak with us?"</p><p>Blaise Zabini, tall, dark, and handsome as ever, stood in the door as if he needed to shield everything inside their home from what was waiting outside with Harry.</p><p>"Yes, and it's about your house. I want to help you, so I'd like to speak with both of you if that's okay." Harry tried his best to not make Zabini suspicious. He really wanted to help them, but he hadn't thought about how he should start this conversation once he was there.</p><p>"Of course you want to help," Zabini rolled his eyes. "You're holy Potter after all. Mother is waiting for us inside. I have something, if you trust me to not poison you, that'll keep the effects to a minimum." Holding out a small vial, Zabini waited for Harry to take it with a dirty grin on his face. "I thought you'd be a stronger person, Potter. But here we are, with you caught in my mother's spell."</p><p>"First of all," Harry said as he took the vial and gulped it down, "don't say it like that. It sounds creepy. Secondly, I have no idea what your mother is, but she's not human and therefore you can't blame me."</p><p>"Ten points to Gryffindor. Follow me to the study if you please, let's get this over with and hear what Saint Potter has to offer us."</p><p>Following Zabini through the house, Harry looked around and saw nothing but tastefully arranged rooms and nice decor. No house-elf heads hanging on walls or screaming portraits. Just a nice house.</p><p>Sitting down on the chair Mrs Zabini pointed him to, Harry was relieved to realise the potion had done its job.</p><p>"Mr Potter, what can we help you with?"</p><p>"It's not about helping me, Mrs Zabini. The opposite actually. It came to my notice that the Ministry is confiscating houses left and right, and I'm here to stop it."</p><p>"Not even you can stop them, Potter. That's not something anyone can do," Zabini huffed as he sat down next to his mother.</p><p>"Well, I can't stop them. But I can do something else. Narcissa Malfoy told me about all this, and I went to the Ministry and got a list of houses they're planning to take as <em>reparations</em>. You're the first ones I decided to visit."</p><p>"Narcissa's house is gone, she had till today to find someone to take it. So why didn't you go to her first?" Mrs Zabini asked.</p><p>"Her house isn't gone. She has found someone to buy it, and she'll move back in a couple of weeks. I'm the new owner of Malfoy Manor, at least on paper. She'll go back once the Ministry gets rid of the lingering dark magic there. And I intend to offer each and every person on this list the same." Harry pulled the list out of his pocket and shoved it towards Zabini, who was staring at him. "I'll ask them if they want to sign their houses to me, with a contract that allows them to stay of course, and hope that they'll accept."</p><p>"Mad at the Ministry, Potter?" Blaise asked, now amused as he read the list.</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>"So am I getting this right, Mr Potter? You're offering to take our house, and all these other houses, without getting anything in return? The families could stay in their homes, and the Ministry wouldn't get anything?" Mrs Zabini asked, looking at the list in her son's hand.</p><p>"Correct. I'd be the owner on the paper, but that's it. I have no interest in getting anything out of this."</p><p>"So you already signed the paperwork for the Manor? And Draco's mother asked you for it in person?" Zabini asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Harry wasn't sure how much he should tell them, but he felt like it was necessary to tell them the entire story in order to get them to trust him.</p><p>So Harry did. He told them the whole thing, from Draco at St Mungo's, his reasons why he disliked the Ministry, and how it happened that Narcissa Malfoy asked him to take the Manor.</p><p>At the end, Mrs Zabini was silent, looking at him with a thoughtful expression, while her son stared at him in interest.</p><p>"You can't tell Draco, ever. Not a word to him about me doing this. That's what I promised Narcissa."</p><p>"Do you really think he'll get out of there? We didn't know what had happened to him. Narcissa ignored all our owls," Zabini said.</p><p>"Yes. He's doing so much better already. I think he'll be out in a couple of weeks."</p><p>"Do you mind if I call Pansy over and tell her what happened to Draco once the house business is settled?"</p><p>"I don't mind at all."</p><p>"Good. Mother? What do you think?"</p><p>"I think," Mrs Zabini said while leaning back in her chair, "that if we can trust anyone, it is Mr Potter. There was no lie in his story, he truly cares. We'll get the papers and send them to you, Mr Potter. And allow me something else. Many of those people on your list are friends of ours, or people we know. As noble as your intentions are, you're not a very convincing character. My son and I will gladly talk to all those families in your name; see it as my way to show how grateful we are for you doing this. The only thing you'd have to do is sign the contracts."</p><p>Thinking about it for a a few seconds, Harry accepted her offer. She was right, and he'd be stupid to refuse their help.</p><p>And he'd know if they didn't keep to their word since he still had to sign the papers himself.</p><p>Once they had settled all the details, Zabini got up and dragged Harry towards the Floo in their entrance room to call Pansy Parkinson over.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure Draco will be okay with me seeing him like this, Potter?"</p>
<p>Looking at Pansy, Harry nodded while dragging her through St Mungo's. "You brought him clothes, he'll love seeing you. The first thing he did upon coming back to us a couple of days ago was complain about his hair."</p>
<p>"I would be surprised if he hadn't. I'm just very glad we finally know where he is. Narcissa didn't speak to us and there was only news about Lucius in the Prophet. Not a single word about Draco."</p>
<p>"Well, it was bad. Really bad. When I saw him for the first time I wasn't even sure if he was alive. Narcissa thought the Dementors had sucked out his soul, but the Healers were sure they hadn't. We had quite a ride, but he's much better."</p>
<p>Pansy looked at him with a mixture of confusion and suspicion on her face. "Why are you helping him? What made you do any of this?"</p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders, Harry pushed open the next door. "I had nothing to do, nowhere to go. I like helping him, I like Draco. He's not so bad when he's not speaking. Being here helped me too."</p>
<p>"I see," Pansy laughed. "You know he'll speak eventually, right? What will you do then?"</p>
<p>"Believe me, he already speaks to me. It's a very one-sided discussion but he can speak for hours without saying a single word. So I think we'll be fine," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>Pulling up her brow Pansy mustered his face. "We?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I was hoping we could stay friends when he gets out of here? Maybe? Do you think the Draco you know would want that?"</p>
<p>"I think he'd have loved being friends with you, Potter. But you realise that this also means to be on friendly terms with his friends as well?"</p>
<p>"Blaise and his mother officially work for me at this point, and I'm here with you after we had a coffee together, and we haven’t killed each other yet. I'd say we're on our way to being on good terms, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes at him, Pansy didn't even answer. But she didn’t have to. Harry knew he was right.</p>
<p>When he pushed open the door to the ward they nearly ran into Aura, who jumped back and stared at them. "Why do you always run into me when you get here?"</p>
<p>"Because you live here, and I have a talent for running into people, and things, and trouble," Harry huffed.</p>
<p>"True. Who's your friend?"</p>
<p>"I'm Pansy Parkinson, and I'm not yet on friendly terms with this one. But that might change once I see Draco with my own eyes."</p>
<p>Aura laughed and held out her hand for Pansy to shake. "I'm Aura, this is my ward, and you're most welcome to come and see Draco yourself."</p>
<p>Pansy's eyes went large as she took Aura's hand. "Aura? Lestrange?"</p>
<p>Harry's shock was obviously written all over his face because Aura refused to look at him as she answered Pansy. "We're not allowed to carry the name anymore, we're banished from the family tree, bad blood."</p>
<p>Pansy laughed, "Who of us isn't nowadays? At least I know Draco is in good hands here, you wouldn't hurt him. So where is he?"</p>
<p>"Harry will take you to his room. I have to run."</p>
<p>"Nice meeting you, Aura."</p>
<p>"Nice meeting you Pansy, Harry," Aura nodded and walked out the door, leaving Harry to take Pansy to Draco's room.</p>
<p>"I didn't know she was a Lestrange," Harry muttered as he led Pansy to the back of the ward.</p>
<p>"Lestrange-Malfoy, actually. Long story, it was bad. A few generations ago a young man from the Lestrange line decided to marry the only Squib the Malfoy line had ever produced. Ever since that, the whole family was disowned, even though they are very talented witches and wizards."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Harry didn't even try to understand it. He probably wouldn’t ever get behind their traditions and ethics.</p>
<p>Pushing the door to Draco's room open, Harry looked around and found him sitting on the bed, looking through the album he had left. "Hey Draco! I brought someone with me today, I hope that's okay?"</p>
<p>Draco looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Pansy walking into the room after Harry. Obviously without thinking, he threw the album down and jumped out of his bed, nearly crashing to the floor but catching himself on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>Shoving him roughly out of her way, Pansy ran past Harry and pulled Draco into her arms, nearly suffocating him with a hug. When he realised that both of them were crying, Harry decided to give them some space and get them all some tea.</p>
<p>This was a moment he didn't want to intrude upon.</p>
<p>Not surprisingly, they were both sitting on Draco's bed when he returned a couple of minutes later. The album lay between them, and they both were looking at the pictures in it.</p>
<p>"I brought tea for us, Pansy I don't know how you drink yours so I just made it less sweet than ours, you don't put much sugar in your coffee either."</p>
<p>"There's hope for you, Potter." Pansy grinned at him when he handed her the cup of tea.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the morning chatting along, and Harry found it surprisingly easy to spend time with Parkinson. At least, once he got used to her very straightforward personality and rather dark sense of humour.</p>
<p>"So Potter, tell me, where do you live at the moment?" Pansy asked as their conversation died down a bit.</p>
<p>"I'm living at Grimmauld Place at the moment, but I'll probably move into Andromeda's house soon, she's moving in with Draco's mother. It's a quite lovely house, not too big, a medium sized garden and thanks to her late husband it already has Muggle technology working in it," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Grimmauld is a Black house, right? Rather old, and big. Too big for only you. What will you do with it?"</p>
<p>"Put it under another <em>Fidelius</em> and hide it away until it has a use again."</p>
<p>"Probably a good decision, old houses can be a blessing and a burden at the same time. It's good to keep it for a while," Pansy said absently while looking at another picture in Draco's album.</p>
<p>Harry hummed. Grimmauld was in such a bad state that he knew he wouldn't find someone who'd buy it even if he tried to sell. He'd need all the elves at Hogwarts to clean the place.</p>
<p>"Where will you go once you get out of here, darling?" Pansy asked Draco. "Back to the Manor? Or maybe to your house in France?"</p>
<p>Draco huffed and firmly shook his head before looking at Harry and back at Pansy.</p>
<p>"So no idea yet? You can always come and stay with me," Pansy said, smiling at Draco. But he only shook his head again. "Where do you want to stay then?"</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he stared intensely at Harry, before a single word left his mouth. "You."</p>
<p>Everything around him started to spin, did Draco really just <em>say</em> he wanted to move in with Harry? Why would he want to do that?</p>
<p>"With Potter?" Pansy asked, astonished.</p>
<p>And Draco nodded without taking his eyes off of Harry.</p>
<p>"Is that okay with you, Potter? I'm sure we could find another solution if you don't want to-"</p>
<p>"No. I'm okay with it. Having a housemate will be a nice change, and I'm a rather good cook. He's in need of good food. We'll make this work somehow, I'm sure of that," Harry answered her before speaking directly to Draco again. "But Aura has to tell me which potions you need, and when, and what I need to know to keep you alive. Is it okay with you if she tells me?"</p>
<p>Draco nodded, and Harry took a deep breath. He'd need a spare bedroom for Draco, probably on the ground floor so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs every time he needed a quick lie-down. There was so much to think of, so much to organise before Draco was allowed to leave.</p>
<p>"I'll ask Aura to make a list for me when we leave today."</p>
<p>Seeing Draco smile widely at him, Harry couldn't help but smile back.</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>"I can't believe they managed to strip down the entire place within a month," Ron grumbled as he looked at the report Harry had handed him.</p>
<p>"Right? The Manor is huge, but this looks okay to me. They did their work and left. Without taking anything else," Harry said, still surprised.</p>
<p>The owl had come while he was having an early dinner with Ron and Hermione, and he was shocked when he saw where it had come from. He already feared the Ministry had decided to put a stop to his house shenanigans—at this point he was the ‘owner’ of fourteen very old, very valuable, wizarding homes. And they hadn't asked a single question about it.</p>
<p>"So will you go see Andromeda today? You have to tell them as soon as possible," Hermione said after she took the letter from Ron to read for the fifth time.</p>
<p>"Yes. Do you think I can just go there? Or would it be better if I sent them a letter?"</p>
<p>"They're waiting for this note," Hermione said, waving the parchment in front of his nose. "Everything's packed and ready to move. You'll be more than welcome there. Andromeda is very excited to move into the Manor."</p>
<p>"I thought she'd miss her house a bit more. I know I'll miss the Burrow," Ron sighed.</p>
<p>"It'll still be with Harry, and they only moved there at the beginning of the war because their old house wasn't safe anymore. She knows the Manor will be much more exciting for Teddy."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to leave Grimmauld, Harry? Andromeda's house isn't much smaller."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll like it there. It's a much nicer place, and with Draco there it won't get boring anytime soon." Only after saying this did he realise what he'd done.</p>
<p>He hadn't told anyone that Draco was supposed to move there with him. It wasn't a secret, but he wasn't sure how to break the news to his best friends. He surely hadn't planned to do it like <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>"What?" Ron and Hermione asked as one.</p>
<p>At least he'd told them he was visiting Draco at St Mungo's, or else this would have been more than a bit surprising for them.</p>
<p>"Uhm yeah, I forgot I hadn't told you yet. Draco will need care even after leaving St Mungo's, so he decided to stay with me. I don't really mind, it won't change anything. I already spend most of my time with him anyway."</p>
<p>"If you say so," Hermione grinned. "How is he doing?"</p>
<p>"Since I brought Pansy along he's slowly back to speaking. Which is good, but he was already annoying when he communicated with his eyebrows. Now that he has words again it's sometimes hard not to strangle him," Harry huffed. "He still has troubles with his memory and struggles with major mood swings. It's a general up-and-down, but Aura said he's on a good trajectory. They'll maybe release him soon."</p>
<p>"That's good, I'm happy he's getting better."</p>
<p>"Yeah mate, I mean, it's Malfoy, but for once I can say he's been good for you. It's nice to not worry about you anymore," Ron said, grinning.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're okay with it. I wasn't sure how to break the news to you," Harry smiled with relief.</p>
<p>"You're currently ‘buying’ about a trillion houses and you were worried we'd react badly when you told us about moving in with Malfoy?" Hermione laughed. "I don't think anything you do from this point on will shock us anymore, Harry."</p>
<p>"As long as you're coming to our wedding we're fine with whatever."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, how's that going?" Harry asked, feeling all warm and cozy inside.</p>
<p>He had no idea what he had done to deserve friends like this, and moments like these reminded him in a nearly painful way how blessed he was.</p>
<p>"Good. And no, we won't tell you any details. Everything's working as planned, Molly is only slightly stressed out, my dress is getting its last finishing touches, the food is ordered, the location set. So everything's perfect. We signed you up with a plus one, just so you know."</p>
<p>"Who should I bring who isn't already on your huge list of guests?" Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh you'll find someone. The more the merrier. Just make sure they behave."</p>
<p>Harry's mind shot to Dudley and he nearly burst out laughing. Dragging Dudders to an all-magic wedding would be a sight to see. "I'll think about it. Let's see who'll join me."</p>
<p>"Good. Now go to Andromeda. Bring them the happy news. The sooner they move to the Manor, the sooner you'll get out of Grimmauld." Hermione handed him his letter and shooed him out of the Burrow.</p>
<p>Still snickering, Harry Apparated to Andromeda's house and rang the bell.</p>
<p>The quick <em>tapper tapper</em> of Teddy's feet on the wooden floor made Harry smile inevitably. He'd miss hearing that sound every time he rang their doorbell.</p>
<p>"Hawyyy!" The door wasn't even fully opened when Teddy wobbled out of the house and hugged his legs, burying his face in his jeans.</p>
<p>"Hi little monster! How was your day?" Picking him up, Harry pressed a kiss to Teddy's deep purple locks.</p>
<p>"Fun!"</p>
<p>Smiling, Harry hugged him tightly before looking at Andromeda waiting a bit further in the house.</p>
<p>"Is Narcissa here? The letter arrived. I'd like her to check everything at the Manor before you move there."</p>
<p>"Cissy? Our landlord is here, he wants you to check out the Manor before he allows us to move out of this nest." The mischievous twinkle in Andromeda's eyes reminded him so much of Tonks that Harry had to look away and hold Teddy even tighter.</p>
<p>The toddler instantly protested and demanded to be let down again.</p>
<p>"So they're done?" came Narcissa's voice from the kitchen. "Can we go and look now?"</p>
<p>"We?" he asked, a bit shocked. Harry hadn't expected her to take him with her.</p>
<p>"Of course. If the Ministry still has people there, they'll arrest me on the spot."</p>
<p>Thinking for a second, Harry had to agree with her. It'd be unwise to let her go alone. "Yeah, fine. I'll come with you. I can collect some of Draco's stuff while we're there."</p>
<p>"I'll help you with that," Narcissa said, smiling at him.</p>
<p>Only then did Harry realise that she was wearing an apron over her clothes. One that didn't do a good job to keep the flour from spilling all over her expensive clothes.</p>
<p>It was a strange sight, but what even was 'normal' anyway? His life had transformed into a chaotic mess with its own will. Seeing Narcissa Malfoy looking like she was baking cookies, was by far not the strangest thing he had seen within the last couple of months.</p>
<p>"I'll wait outside for you to join me." Bending down to give Teddy another hug, Harry turned around and waited at the small fence for Narcissa to come out.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, no flour in sight and sporting a stylish coat, Narcissa stepped next to him and linked their arms. "Take me home then. Let's see what those bunglers did to the Manor."</p>
<p>Huffing, Harry turned and apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>"Let's see if it still lets you inside?" Harry suggested, and Narcissa smiled as she walked towards the closed gate and stepped through it without hesitation.</p>
<p>"It's safe, come inside."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Harry followed her. Never in a thousand lifetimes had he thought of returning to this place. But here he was, following Narcissa Malfoy up the path towards the big entrance that swung open as soon as they got near it.</p>
<p>Harry followed Narcissa through the entire building. As they walked, she explained the different rooms and introduced random portraits staring down at them from their places on the wall. But overall it went smoothly. There weren't any items missing, and the Cursebreaking team hadn’t even touched the letters in the main study, Narcissa had noted with surprise clear in her voice.</p>
<p>"Only the gallery and Draco's wing left," Narcissa said after what felt like an eternity. The Manor was <em>huge</em>, even bigger than in his memories. "Before we enter the gallery, I want you to know that it probably looks bad, and it did so already before the Ministry came. I might have had a fit and <em>Incendio'd</em> a couple of things without taking them off the wall first."</p>
<p>Surprised, Harry looked at Narcissa. But there weren't any explanations forthcoming. Instead, she pushed open a big dark door with golden engravings and stepped into the room beyond.</p>
<p>Following her, Harry looked around and let out a loud whistle. "Are you sure you didn't plan to burn the entire Manor down with this?" There were multiple piles of ash on the floor, and the walls had clear signs of a raging fire in multiple places.</p>
<p>"Not the Manor, only a couple of portraits and some tapestries." Looking around, she seemed to be working through a list in her mind, checking if everything was where she'd left it.</p>
<p>Wandering through the big room, Harry studied the remaining portraits, which seemed to be relatives of the Malfoys and Blacks. At the far end he spotted a painting that instantly caught his attention and Harry walked towards it with a big grin on his face.</p>
<p>This had to be Draco. A very young Draco, his tiny face looking proudly out at him, a stuffed dragon under his arm.</p>
<p>"He was five here," Narcissa said from behind him, and Harry turned to see her smiling at the portrait. "My little angel, he was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen, which hardly means anything as I'm his mother. But still. Very well-behaved, very smart. He had a good life here until things got bad. When he didn't wake up at St Mungo's, I thought, that's the price I'd have to pay for not keeping him safe from this. I thought they took him from me. But then you came around, and Draco-"</p>
<p>Narcissa's voice broke and she looked at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. We'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done for us."</p>
<p>"You don't have to. Draco helped me just as much. I had some, let's call them problems, when I found him at St Mungo's. And he helped me by giving me something else to think about. I'd say we're even, no repaying, no debts. Allies."</p>
<p>"Allies," Narcissa smiled.</p>
<p>Suddenly turning, she rushed out of the gallery. "Draco's wing is next. We'll pack him a couple of things and take them back to Andy's place. I can't wait to show Teddy and Andy their rooms tomorrow. Now that the Manor feels friendly and open again, I can't wait to be back here!"</p>
<p>Smiling at her excitement, Harry followed Narcissa up a flight of stairs and into Draco's rooms.</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>Nearly two weeks after visiting the Manor, Harry found himself looking around the now-empty hospital room. He couldn't believe how much time he had spent here over the last couple of months; it felt more like a home than Grimmauld did. The only thing left to do was close the window.</p>
<p>"Ready to leave?" Harry asked, grinning at Draco as he turned back to face the room.</p>
<p>"Salazar, yes! Get me out of here Potter, before they find another ridiculous reason to keep me!"</p>
<p>"We have to find Aura and say goodbye to her before we go, I think she's showing the new patients around."</p>
<p>"I can't believe there are still new people coming here," Draco sighed, looking sad. "It's been a year, and they still- Potter, can you get us a wheelchair? I'm not sure if I can walk all the way down to the Floos."</p>
<p>"It's waiting outside the room. You'll be fine," Harry smiled, very used to Draco's sudden mid-sentence changes of topic by now.</p>
<p>"Saint Potter, thinking of everything," Draco grumbled, amused, before opening the door.</p>
<p>"You know me, I try my best."</p>
<p>"Sadly I do know you at this point, yes. If I survive living under your roof I can at least tell everyone that <em>Harry Potter himself</em> was my caretaker. Must be worth something, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"It at least makes for a good story," Harry grinned as he waited for Draco to sit down in the wheelchair.</p>
<p>Once he did, Harry slowly pushed him towards the big entrance room, knowing they'd find Aura there.</p>
<p>"You know we could always just send an owl, right?" Draco asked him hopefully.</p>
<p>"Nope, she did a lot for you. We'll say goodbye before we leave."</p>
<p>"Technically-"</p>
<p>"Shut up, you git, I'm the one pushing you, I decide where we go, and we’re going to Aura to say goodbye."</p>
<p>Once they found her exactly where Harry thought she'd be, he couldn't help the face-splitting grin breaking free on his face. They were finally able to go home for good. He'd never thought something like this would be the outcome of Charlie's simple suggestion for him to visit the ward, but here they were.</p>
<p>"Harry! Draco!" Aura squealed in excitement once she saw them. "Everything packed? Ready to leave? Keep in touch with me, will you?"</p>
<p>"Sure will, I need his prescriptions. I'll keep pestering you to get them," Harry grinned, while Draco grumbled a sour "Can't wait to get out of here."</p>
<p>"You'll be just fine, I have a feeling about this." Laughing, Aura looked from Harry to Draco and back again. "Anything else I can do for you before you leave?"</p>
<p>"Nope. We just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for Draco, and for me of course. <em>Right, Draco?</em>"</p>
<p>"What Potter said. Thank you, Aura. You're not so bad for a blood traitor."</p>
<p>"You're not so bad either, Draco. From one traitor to another one. I think we're doing great."</p>
<p>They both laughed while Harry was left confused by their exchange. Must be an inside joke of some kind, he thought.</p>
<p>"Potter? You may take me home now. We're done exchanging nice words, and I'm tired."</p>
<p>"You just woke up," Harry said in mock annoyance, winking at Aura before pushing the wheelchair towards the ward exit.</p>
<p>"Did I? I think I've been awake for at least two hours now while you gushed over my stuff. Getting out of the hospital is tiring."</p>
<p>Snickering, Harry walked them out of the hospital, a path he could follow in his sleep at this point. Once they reached the Floos, Harry helped Draco out of the wheelchair and pushed it against a wall where the Healers could collect it later.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Draco breathed. "Take me home."</p>
<p>Smiling, Harry put his arm around Draco's waist and together they stepped into the Floo. Holding him close, Harry called out "Home of the Teddy" and together they started to spin, nearly crashing to the floor on the other side.</p>
<p>"Home of the Teddy?" Draco asked, amused, already dusting himself off.</p>
<p>"My godson. I refused to change it."</p>
<p>"I can live with that. Where's my room? I want to take a nap before you show me around. I didn't sleep well last night. I was too excited to get out of there."</p>
<p>Smiling, Harry led Draco out of the living room towards the stairs. "I wanted you to have a room downstairs, but there was simply not enough space. Sorry."</p>
<p>"I have legs, Potter. They'll work just fine once I start moving a bit more. Stop playing mother hen."</p>
<p>"I won't," Harry huffed.</p>
<p>"I know. That's why I wanted to stay with you. You'll take care of me, whether I want it or not."</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, he found Draco grinning at him, and Harry's breath hitched. He’d gotten so used to being around Draco that he couldn't imagine him staying with Pansy. Realising with a start that he have actually missed the git, a lot, Harry shook his head. He didn’t need to worry about it, they were here after all.</p>
<p>"This is your room, mine is right next door. Bathroom is down the hall. Just shout if you need anything. I hope you like your room. Oh, and you don't have to wait for me to show you around, this is our house. Go wherever you want, whenever you want."</p>
<p>"Is it? And what if I decide I don't like my bedroom and want yours instead?" Draco asked cockily.</p>
<p>"Then we'll switch," Harry winked. "I'm flexible."</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, are you flirting with me? I just got out of the hospital, at least wait till I’ve taken a shower."</p>
<p>Feeling his face burn, Harry tried to deny it, but Draco, the git, only laughed and closed the door in Harry’s face.</p>
<p>"I was NOT!"</p>
<p>Draco's cackling inside his room got louder and Harry shook his head before retreating downstairs. He did not <em>flirt</em>! Or did he? God, this was harder than he thought it would be.</p>
<p>Whipping up a quick lunch, he put it under a stasis charm for when Draco got up and planted himself in front of the TV.</p>
<p>He was very happy he'd got everything done before Draco was able to leave St Mungo's. The house didn't look like he moved in barely a week ago at all. Charlie and Mr Weasley had helped him put up the furniture, while Ginny and Luna had helped him sorting the few belongings he had brought along. The rest of the stuff filling his shelves and cupboards were presents from his friends and extended family.</p>
<p>It felt like a real home, close to the Burrow, but not entirely Hogwarts-level.</p>
<p>About two hours later a loud rumble from upstairs made Harry jump from his sofa. There was a very quiet <em>Where the fuck am I?</em> before another rumble followed.</p>
<p>Sprinting upstairs, Harry found Draco moving a trunk through his room.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Potter! Thank god! Where the fuck are we?" Draco looked positively stressed out as he threw random things into the trunk.</p>
<p>"Relax, Draco. You were allowed to leave St Mungo's today, remember? You're at home, or my home? Our home? Doesn't matter what you call it, but you're safe here. This is your room. You took a nap, probably just woke up," Harry explained quietly while walking towards him to take the blanket he was about to stuff into the trunk out of his hands.</p>
<p>Draco gave it to him without protest and looked at the room in confusion, before realisation dawned on his face. "Right. Home of the Teddy. I remember. Fuck, sorry Potter."</p>
<p>"No worries," Harry smiled at him. "I made lunch, are you hungry?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm st- Potter did you flirt with me earlier?"</p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p>"You absolutely did!" Draco grinned like a cheshire cat. "I remember that one! My brain might not be functioning to its usual extent, but I'm 100% sure you <em>did</em> flirt with me!"</p>
<p>"It was unintentional and won't happen again," Harry huffed with burning cheeks. "Let's go downstairs and eat. I bet Pansy and Blaise will be over any second, and I don't have enough food to feed them too."</p>
<p>"Aww, don't take the flirting away from me Potter! You're very adorable the second your brain catches up with what you did!"</p>
<p>"Shut it, Malfoy. Move your arse downstairs. I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"Like my arse Potter?" Draco laughed, and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"I'll ask Pansy to take you with her if you don't stop."</p>
<p>"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's eat something then, you boring sod."</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>Guests weren't unusual in their house since Draco had come back from St Mungo's. Usually they'd all sit around the TV or kitchen table until Draco got too tired and everyone went home.</p>
<p>It helped him improve, even if it was tiring to keep up with their chatter. Sometimes Draco fell asleep from exhaustion before everyone left because he simply refused to let them go. Those nights, Harry had to carry him upstairs and tuck him in, but he didn’t complain about it.</p>
<p>Draco was still light as a feather, even if he'd slowly started to gain weight now that he was eating Harry's home-cooked food. Or all the things his friends, Ron, and Hermione brought over with them.</p>
<p>All in all, life had been good to them, and Harry was right when he said having a housemate would be a nice change. Having Draco around was fun, his laugh made Harry's heart beat just a little faster, and hearing him sing in the shower made Harry’s constant smile even bigger.</p>
<p>But when their doorbell rang one morning at eight, Harry was more than a little surprised. They never had visitors so early, and Draco was still in bed; Harry had just brought him his pain potion.</p>
<p>Grabbing his wand, Harry hurried downstairs and opened the door to check who it was. Opening the door only a crack, he peeked out to find Blaise alone, his face suspiciously grey.</p>
<p>"Potter we're in trouble. Can I come in? We don't have much time."</p>
<p>Opening the door, Harry let him in and led him to the kitchen where they sat down and Blaise handed him a letter. "The Ministry ordered about fifteen house searches at your properties last night. Somehow they thought this must be a plot, and they took everyone in for questioning. They’re trying to force them into admitting what they did to get you to help them."</p>
<p>Harry's hands started to shake as he took the letter from Blaise and read it. There was an official investigation going on.</p>
<p>"What the actual fuck? Who do they think they are?" Harry roared as soon as he reached the bottom of the letter. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?"</p>
<p>"Nothing I can't take, but Potter, there's something you should know."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, not sure if he could take even more bad news.</p>
<p>"They arrested Narcissa, she's still not out. They're blaming her, since the Manor was the first property you acquired. They're on their way here to question you again, probably with Veritaserum, or worse."</p>
<p>"Thanks for telling me. Go home, use the Floo, I'll send an owl as soon as I know more."</p>
<p>Blaise nodded and ran out of the room to Floo home, and Harry positioned himself behind his front door, waiting for the Aurors to dare set foot on his grounds.</p>
<p>Holding his wand tight in his shaking hand, Harry counted the minutes until there was a strong knock on his door. "Mr Potter! Ministry of Magic! Open your door!"</p>
<p>Pointing his wand at the door in front of him, it crashed open with a loud <em>bang</em> and Harry stared fuming at the poor Aurors staring at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"How <em>DARE</em> you, coming to my house without a notice, after illegally searching my properties tonight," Harry spat out, taking a couple steps forwards, noting with deep satisfaction that the Aurors backed off. "How dare you arrest Narcissa Malfoy, and my property manager, and give him a letter threatening to repossess the Manor! I <em>legally</em> acquired those properties, every single one of them! Who ordered this?"</p>
<p>Harry's wand sprayed sparks but he didn't care, if it was up to him he'd hex those vultures into oblivion.</p>
<p>"The order came from all the way up, Mr Potter. We're here to take you with us, you have to answer a few questions."</p>
<p>"I won't do shit. Has Narcissa Malfoy been released?"</p>
<p>"Mr Potter, you have to-"</p>
<p>"I asked you a question!"</p>
<p>"Yes, we took her home before coming here. Will you now come with us, please? Or else we have to-"</p>
<p>"The only thing you have to do," growled Harry quietly, "is to leave my home. Right this second. You can't take me with you without any reason. Tell the fucking Minister I'm waiting here for him. Tell him he has two hours to get here, otherwise I'll take this to the Prophet. Let's see how he deals with this, shall we?"</p>
<p>Banging the door shut, Harry spelled it with so many locking charms and enchantments that his wand was hot when he'd finished his work.</p>
<p>Still shaking, he turned around and felt all the blood rush out of his face. Draco stood at the top of the stairs, looking devastated.</p>
<p>"You own the Manor?" He asked quietly.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have heard that. I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"No. So you own the Manor, and gave it back to my mother. And you saved my life, <em>again</em>. And now, on top of it, you're taking care of me. Nobody does all of this without a reason. Not even Saint Potter. What is it that made you do this?"</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth, but the words refused to come. Draco looked so suspicious, so hurt, so close to tears, and Harry had no idea how he should fix this. He had done most of those things for <em>him</em>, but how was he supposed to say that?</p>
<p>"Thought so," Draco huffed without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>"Draco, please-"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em> fucking speak to me ever again, Potter!"</p>
<p>And with a loud bang, Draco was gone. He’d Apparated straight through their wards.</p>
<p>His entire body shaking, Harry managed to drag himself to the sofa before he broke down and burst into tears. Draco was gone and Harry didn't know where. He had no idea how he managed to fuck this up so spectacularly. He should have told Draco everything. Harry should have told him that everything he'd done, all of it, had been for him.</p>
<p>After allowing himself a short meltdown, Harry sat up and walked to his room to find his official robes. He wouldn't wait for Kingsley to come here. He'd march to the Prophet, tell them what was happening, and maybe allow them to take a couple of pictures of him. Just like that, it'd be all over the news by tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>Checking his face in the mirror, Harry cast a strong glamour on his bloodshot eyes, hoping it would hold until everything was done and taken care of. Scribbling a note, he stuck it on his door, just in case Kingsley turned up while he was gone.</p>
<p>Throwing Floo powder in his empty Floo, green flames roared to life, obviously mirroring his bad mood. Stepping into the Floo, Harry shouted <em>The Prophet</em> and waited for the fire to spit him out at their headquarters.</p>
<p>The office of the Prophet was bustling with life when Harry arrived, but it soon came to a halt as the first people spotted him, and then everything went dead silent.</p>
<p>He knew he must make an impressive picture there, dressed in his official robes and pure fury radiating off of him. He was after all, the fucking saviour of the wizarding world. "I have a story, and I want your best political reporter for it. If I like their article, you lot get to take as many pictures of me as you want."</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was life again. Not one, but three people ran towards him, introducing themselves as the interviewer, the writer slash editor, and the photographer.</p>
<p>Smiling darkly, Harry followed them into a secluded room to give them the interview of a lifetime.</p>
<p>After everything was done and they took the promised pictures, Harry went back home to meet the Minister of Magic.</p>
<p>He wouldn't be surprised if there were reporters there waiting for them, since he told them he'd be awaiting Kingsley at home. And wouldn't it be great if they got a shot for everyone to see how the Minister knocked on Harry's door at his demand?</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>"I think you’ve had enough, Harry. Let's go home."</p>
<p>Harry blinked up at whoever was speaking to him, but he couldn't make them out. He couldn't even remember where he was, or if his name even was Harry. He managed to slur a "Who, an’ where?" before a massive hiccup got hold of him and left him unable to speak.</p>
<p>"Charlie, last man standing at Ron's stag night. At your service," the voice said, amused, and Harry blinked against the blinding light of the pub.</p>
<p>"Shiiiiit. Ron's getting married, right? To ‘Mione! Oh wow, what a-" Another <em>hic</em> interrupted him and Charlie laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes, they're getting married. Now let's get you home. I thought you stopped drinking so much? Is this about your fight with Draco and your knee-jerk reaction of overthrowing the entire Ministry?"</p>
<p>Harry felt himself getting pulled to his legs and led to an unknown destination.</p>
<p>"That wasn’t a knee-jerk reaction, they deserved it. Bu’ yes, Draco! I fucked this up! Sharlie… I dunno what I'm supposed to do. I <em>like</em> him! An’ he left because-"</p>
<p>"It'll be fine, Harry. I know you really like him, it's very obvious. He'll come back. But first we have to get you home and sober. You shouldn't have joined them in their ridiculous drinking."</p>
<p>"’t was fun, an’ I needed a drink. Where we going?"</p>
<p>"Out of the pub, nearly there. I'll Apparate you home."</p>
<p>"Thanks. You're the best, you know that, right? I really liked you too."</p>
<p>Charlie laughed and pulled him a bit closer to his side as they reached the small alley behind the pub. "I also liked you, Harry. But I'm happy you found Draco to keep an eye on you."</p>
<p>"You're the best. I shoul’ go to Romania with you after the wedding. Probably easier than making up with ‘raco."</p>
<p>The tightness of Apparition surrounded them and spit them back out at Harry's house.</p>
<p>"I have the feeling that won't be necessary," Charlie mumbled to him, before louder, "Oy! Draco! Fancy seeing you here. Can you help me bring Harry in? He had a glass or two too many."</p>
<p>Harry's head snapped up and he nearly got sick from the sudden movement so shortly after Apparating here. But he didn't regret it once he saw the pale face bouncing into his view. "’raco! You're back!"</p>
<p>"What the hell happened to him?" He heard Draco's sharp voice ask and his heart nearly grew five sizes.</p>
<p>"Ron's stag party, and a barely overcome near-addiction to alcohol that only recently ended."</p>
<p>"A what?"</p>
<p>"Wasn't addicted! Jus’ barely sober. Th’s a difference!" Harry hiccuped.</p>
<p>"Oh I thought you knew. Sorry Harry."</p>
<p>"’s no problem Sharlie. Can someone help me inside? I need t’ sit down."</p>
<p>"I've got him," Draco snarled. "Thanks for bringing him home, Weasley."</p>
<p>"Charlie. I know there's a lot of us but please try and remember our names. We can't all be Weasley."</p>
<p>"But you are."</p>
<p>There was a long stretched silence and then both Draco and Charlie laughed, and Harry wasn't sure if this really was happening or if it was maybe an alcohol-induced hallucination.</p>
<p>"I'll go now. See you soon, Harry, Draco." A loud <em>plop</em> announced Charlie's departure, before another arm was wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're this shitfaced, especially after what the whole Prophet article today. What a punch to the Ministry, I'm nearly proud of you," Draco said as he slowly moved them towards the house.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn’ tell you. I promised your mother. I like you being with me, please don't leave me again, I thought you’d gone for good."</p>
<p>"Stop babbling and move your feet so I can take you inside, I'm not as strong as the older Weasley."</p>
<p>"’s Sharlie."</p>
<p>"Yes, I know his name, thanks. Move your feet."</p>
<p>Draco managed to drag him inside and into the living room, where they both collapsed onto the sofa with loud groans.</p>
<p>As soon as everything stopped spinning, Harry looked over to Draco, trying his best to focus on his pale face. "Sorry I'm drunk."</p>
<p>"Sounds like this was quite a hobby of yours not long ago," Draco huffed, not looking back at him.</p>
<p>"’t was. Until I found something better."</p>
<p>"Are you taking drugs now, Potter?"</p>
<p>"No. Have you. No need for booze or drugs. ‘m happy jus’ like this." Reaching over, Harry blindly fumbled for Draco's hand and linked their fingers before holding their hands up for Draco to look at.</p>
<p>"How drunk are you?" Draco asked, finally looking at him with a mix of annoyance and worry on his face.</p>
<p>"Very."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should go to bed and sleep. It's way past midnight."</p>
<p>"No! If I go to bed you'll leave again!" Panic shot through Harry's body and he held tighter to Draco's hand.</p>
<p>"I was here waiting for you, you walking headache! Do you think Charlie caught me sneaking around the house in the middle of the night? I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>"Not going to bed. I can sleep here, or stay awake and make sure you stay."</p>
<p>"Merlin, Potter! Get the fuck up. We're going to bed, I'm tired."</p>
<p>"We?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we. I'll help you upstairs, we'll make sure you brush your teeth and then we'll go to bed and talk about this in the morning."</p>
<p>"We can talk now. I'm awake. I missed you."</p>
<p>"I'd prefer to talk to you while you're sober and not like this, and it really is late."</p>
<p>"Cu’board over the sink has sobriety potion inside, will you stay with me in my bed if I drink one?"</p>
<p>Harry felt Draco tense up next to him, and worried he might have asked too much of him. But then Draco pressed Harry's hand that was still linked with his. "I'll get you one, and when your head is clear enough and you ask me again, I might consider it."</p>
<p>Smiling widely, Harry leaned back into the sofa and let go of Draco's hand so he could get the potion.</p>
<p>Once sober enough to make it count, Harry looked at Draco, a smile playing on his lips. "Will you stay with me tonight? Please, Draco?"</p>
<p>"Fine. But only because you asked so nicely," Draco said, not quite looking at him. "Can we go to bed now? I really am tired, and I was worried sick about you when I came here and you were gone."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't think you'd come back. I'd have left a note somewhere."</p>
<p>"Well, here I am. I can't leave you, see what happened when I did? You fucked up the entire Ministry and got shitfaced enough to come home with a Weasley in tow."</p>
<p>"I did worse before, believe me," Harry huffed, but only shook his head at Draco's questioning face. "Let's go to bed."</p>
<p>Dragging his sore body upstairs, Harry brushed his teeth and slipped into more comfortable clothes, then went to his bedroom, where Draco was standing next to his bed, looking unsure of himself.</p>
<p>"It won't bite you," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? It kind of looks like it could."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Harry closed the bedroom door and jumped into his bed, pulling the blanket aside to make room for Draco who climbed in next to him still looking unsure.</p>
<p>“See, didn't bite you," Harry said quietly, heart beating in his throat.</p>
<p>He hadn't thought this all the way through. Yes, it was true that he wanted nothing more than for the git to stay with him. He really liked him after all. But maybe this was a bit rushed.</p>
<p>He hadn't even finished the thought when Draco suddenly snuggled up against him and manhandled Harry until he found a good way to drape his limbs over his body and bury his face in Harry's neck.</p>
<p>Laughing quietly, Harry reached for Draco's hand and linked their fingers again.</p>
<p>Feeling a sudden rush of Gryffindor bravery, Harry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Draco's hair, before closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh.</p>
<p>"Good night, Potter."</p>
<p>"Glad you're back, Draco."</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>Every night since Harry had returned from Ron's stag party, Draco and he had slept in the same bed.</p>
<p>Harry had expected it to feel strange, but it wasn't even awkward the first morning. And he couldn't be any happier.</p>
<p>They yet had to talk about all those unspoken things between them. Draco had learnt the entire story of why Harry was currently in the possession of half of the old family properties in and around Britain from both the four-page Prophet interview and his mother. But there were other things Harry knew he wanted to ask him.</p>
<p>So he wasn't too surprised when, instead of getting up one morning, Draco simply turned around to place his head on Harry's chest and started asking him everything that was obviously burning in his mind for a while now.</p>
<p>"Why did you drink so much?"</p>
<p>"You mean that night you came back, or before that?" Harry asked, cradling his fingers through Draco's hair.</p>
<p>"Before."</p>
<p>"It helped me to forget for awhile. I didn't want to remember anything, wanted to get away from the war, and my memories. Wanted to forget who I am, and drown the guilt eating me alive," Harry said quietly. "Drinking was easy. While I was drunk I could pretend nothing ever happened."</p>
<p>"I was hoping for the Ministry to order the Dementors to kiss me. I wanted to forget as well. Everything. I wanted to drift off into nothingness and finally find my peace. But that didn’t happen. They just sent me back to Azkaban to rot there for another couple of months. I didn't want to stay alive after that. I think that's why I drifted so far off."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're here."</p>
<p>"Me too. And I'm glad you quit drinking. What made you stop?"</p>
<p>"I found my favourite idiot at St Mungo's and finally had something to look forward to, something else to think of," Harry chuckled. "I really enjoyed visiting you there. And it's good I found you there. Who knows if you'd ever have come back if I hadn't read the Quibbler to you?"</p>
<p>"You did what?" Draco laughed. "I can't believe you took advantage of my state like this! The Quibbler! Honestly, Potter!"</p>
<p>"It's the only newspaper I trust. They have the best articles," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't complain. I'm here after all. I don't remember much from St Mungo's and before, but I remember your voice drifting through the fog and luring me back. So, thank you, I suppose. And thanks for helping my mother."</p>
<p>"I'd do it all again if given the chance. But I'd try and find you sooner next time around."</p>
<p>They stayed silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was, how lucky he felt to be here with him, with Draco. It sometimes felt unreal. When they sat at the dinner table and laughed about something, anything really. Or when they were cuddled up on their sofa in front of the TV.</p>
<p>Time felt like it was standing still with Draco around. And he could get used to spending their eternity like this. They <em>understood</em> each other, they had felt each other's hurt and pain, and were both able to find a way out of it together.</p>
<p>"We should take a picture of us now and send it back in time to our younger selves," Draco suddenly chuckled. "That'd be hilarious."</p>
<p>"Oh god, can you imagine the resulting drama? We'd have to go back ourselves, because that's a show I really don't want to miss."</p>
<p>"I fear I'm not healthy enough for time travel yet," Draco sighed dramatically.</p>
<p>"Are you fit enough to be my plus one for Hermione and Ron's wedding next week? I was hoping you'd come with me."</p>
<p>Craning his neck, Draco looked astonished at Harry. "Are you sure they'd allow me there?"</p>
<p>"I'm very sure they'll be delighted to see you. They might have heard nothing else from me but updates on my visits with you. I think they suspect we're a couple, and they only want me to be happy. It'd make them sad to see me there without you by my side."</p>
<p>"Are we a couple?"</p>
<p>Looking down at Draco, Harry thought for a second before smiling at him, heart beating in his throat. "I think I'd like that. What do you think about it?"</p>
<p>"I think I'd like that too. Very much so. Can you please tell me how this happened?"</p>
<p>"I'm just very charming. Nobody can escape me."</p>
<p>"You've even charmed my friends, I think I could have it worse."</p>
<p>Harry didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Draco's lips were on his, and they were holding onto each other for dear life. It felt like his world was finally shifting into the right spot, after being all over the place for years and years on end.</p>
<p>Their whole history, all those years fighting, watching each others’ every step, led them to this point. This one moment in bed, their bodies entwined, sharing soft and tender kisses, where they finally felt like everything was in the right place.</p>
<p>He couldn't be happier.</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No Smiths were harmed in the making of this fic!</p>
<hr/>
<p>🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! </p>
<p>If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!</p>
<p>  <a href="http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/">Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!</a></p>
<p>I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://gnarf.tumblr.com/">Visit me on tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>